Bugs and Charms
by Miss Cherry
Summary: A mysterious boy in a mysterious village. When a girl named Airi comes to Konohagakure to sell her charms, she meets the enigmatic Aburame Shino. What are bugs between two hopeless lovers? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Winter Mornings

Bugs and Charms

**Chapter 1: Winter Mornings**

It was just another boring morning in Konohagakure. One of those repulsive mornings where the birds would not take a break to breathe and the sun refused to hide behind a cloud. This was all too infuriating for Aburame Shino who hid under his bed sheets, praying for any sort of relief. His sixteenth birthday had just passed, but it seemed just the same as it had before. Hinata and Kiba came to celebrate his birthday, but it hadn't felt like anything special. Nothing at all had change, _nothing._

"Damn it all!" Shino yelled as he threw his sheets off and peered out the window, "Can't the sun be somewhere else!" He suddenly felt the bite of coldness nipping at his palms and feet. "Damn this winter weather…" He rolled out of his bed and put on his clothes. "What time is it anyways?" He checked his clock and it read _seven o' clock._ He sighed deeply. "I might as well go out for some hot chocolate or something before I meet up with my team…" He put his glasses on and went into the bathroom. After ten minutes, he left his house without waking his father.

Shino walked down the empty streets and observed as a few shops were just opening. His hands felt like ice, so he kept them in his pockets. He wasn't much of a winter person, even though he seemed dressed for it year-round. He stopped by the ramen shop and sat in a chair.

The middle-aged shopkeeper came to him. "Oh, good morning…?" He took a good look at Shino and cringed. _What's with this boy? He's kinda creepy._

Shino knew that look and hated it. "What?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that young man. What can I do for you?"

_You can start by getting rid of that stupid look on your face…_ "Uh, I'll have a cup of hot chocolate."

"Sure thing." He grabbed a cup and poured the steamy liquid into the cup. "There you go." He handed the shinobi the cup. "Trying to stay warm, eh?"

"Whatever." He left the money on the counter and walked off. He took a sip of it, the steam warmed his nose. "Hot, hot, hot!" He stuck his tongue out and inhaled the cool, crisp air. "Aah, ow…"

"Quit struggling!"

"Lemme go! Stop!"

"C'mon, we just wanna give a cute thing like you a charm of our _own_!"

Shino looked up and saw two men shoving a girl into an alley. "What the hell?" He walked over calmly. "What could possibly be going on now? And so early in the morning?"

"Hiya!"

One of the men came tumbling out of the alley. "ARGH!" He landed right at Shino's feet.

"What?" He looked into the alley and saw that the other man had pinned the girl against the wall. "Hey!"

The man turned at looked at him. "What do you want, boy? Get lost!"

"Idiot," he said camly.

"What did you say kid!" He let go of the girl and charged after him. "I'm gonna crush you!"

Shino blocked the hit with one arm while holding his hot chocolate in the other hand. "Do you really think you stand a chance?" Little bugs came out of his sleeve and scurried onto the man's arm.

"Wh-What is this! Get 'em off!" He reached for the bugs, but they burrowed into his skin. "AH!" He backed away in pure terror. "Wh-What _are_ you?" Shino glared.

"KYAH!" The girl punched the man in the back of his head and knocked him out. "That was for trying to rape me!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Uh, are you alright or something?"

The girl looked down at a feather that fell from the man's belt. "Huh? This feather…" She picked it up. "…MARVELOUS!"

He jumped back. "Er, what?"

"This feather! It's texture! It's so smooth! And just look at this color! It's pure white! To think an ugly thug had something this precious!"

He became uneasy. "Uh, look, if you're not hurt or anything, I'll just be-"

"Don't move!" He obeyed halfheartedly. "Yes, yes, of course! This is _perfect_!" She pulled out a tag with the words '_Kaihi Mayoke_' on it and placed it on the feather. She then reached down her top and pulled out a pouch. She opened it and sprinkled the dust inside the pouch onto the feather. It began to glow a white color, then exploded with a blue cloud. The feather had turned blue with white stripes. "Ahahaha! It's done!"

"Uh, done?"

She looked at him, then smiled. "Yeah. Please, accept this as a token of my gratitude for saving me."

He took the feather. "A blue and white feather?"

"Oh, it's more than just an ordinary feather. Yep, I've cast a spell over it and now it's a charm for evasion."

"Evasion charm?" He looked at it.

She blushed. "You were so great, so I doubt that you'll even need it. Just look at how you blocked that blow! You didn't even slip a _drop_ of your hot chocolate!"

"Thanks I guess."

"Ha ha, you're welcome!" She held out her hand. "I'm Nozomi Airi."

Shino looked at her hand. "Hi."

"Oh…" Airi drew her hand back. "Well, I'd like to know the name of my savior." She giggled. "You _do_ have one, right?"

It had been a while since he had had a real conversation with a girl other than Hinata. This came to him as somewhat of a shock, but he felt a little happy. A few years back, many people shunned him away because of the bugs that came out of his body. He couldn't help but blush a little at the conversation. "A-Aburame Shino."

"Shino huh? That's a cool name!" She smiled. "I hope we can become friends Shino!" He looked at her curiously. She looked down at her watch. "Oh, shoot, I have to go now. Bye Shino, it was nice meeting you!" She left the alley.

Shino stared at her before she disappeared around the corner. "Friends? With…her…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Squad 8' Charms

**Chapter 2: Squad 8's Charms**

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba tiredly walked through the streets after a long eight hours of training and missions. They were ready for some much needed rest and relaxation.

Kiba looked around at some of the villagers. They were holding up little items and showing them off. Two girls held up seas shells and smiled. "What's with everyone? Did some little trinket craze sweep this village while we were training or what?"

Hinata looked around as well. "I'm not sure, but those little toys look so cute." She blushed. "I wish I had one."

"Well," Kiba began again with a smirk," let's ask the bug freak here what's going on. I mean, he came to training today with a weird colored feather."

Shino twitched at the name. "You're one to talk since you smell like a dog."

"What was that!"

"Oh, no, please, don't argue!" Hinata said getting in between the two. "Be nice!"

Shino backed off. "Fine, fine." He looked at the feather. "Some girl gave me this feather this morning when I saved her."

"'Saved her'?" Hinata repeated.

"Long story. She said that this is a charm for evasion."

"Oh, then these little toy things must be charms," Kiba said. They stopped by a little shop with more charms. "And lemme guess, this is the place where all of these people bought these charms."

"Is anyone here though?" Hinata asked as she leaned over the counter. "Hello?"

A sixteen year old girl popped up from behind the counter. "Hello and welcome to the Nozomi Clan Charm Shop! How can I--" She looked at Shino. "Hey! You're that boy from this morning! Shino, right?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. Hey, um, Airi."

"Nozomi Clan?" Hinata began to think about those words. "Where have I heard that before…?"

Kiba stood in a daze. _Whoa, she's a total hottie. I'd like to get those measurements. _"U-Uh…"

"So, how's that evasion charm holding out Shino?" Airi asked.

"Well, it's certainly made my training a lot harder for my teammates to hit me, so yeah, it's working fine."

"That wonderful!" She sighed inwardly. _I'm so glad that I did it right. I'm not gonna fail, not this time. No one will suffer because of me anymore. I'm going to do this right!_ She looked at Hinata and Kiba. "So, who are these guys?"

"Oh, these are my teammates, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

"So, what are you anyways? You say 'teammates' so are you like part of a sport or what?"

"We're-"

Kiba pushed Shino out of the way. "We're ninjas." He smirked.

"Ninjas?" Her eyes glistened. "Wow! I've never met any ninjas before!"

"Really? Then where are you from?"

"You're from Maho, aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yes!" Airi tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"Well, when you said Nozomi Clan, I remembered learning about that clan when I was back at the academy. They lived in a mystical village called Maho and that village is supposed to be sacred. It's not open to common people, is it?"

"Nope. Only our clan may enter. It's impossible to find unless you're from that clan." She pointed to an emerald stone hanging from her neck. "See this? This is a charm that'll lead my people back to the village if they choose to leave for a bit. The only reason why we hide our village is because we don't want to get involved in anything violent. We don't have ninjas to protect us, but we also don't allow ninjas in. They elders think that ninjas will only bring about violence, but I don't think that's true."

"No, it's not! There are good ninjas in the world!" Hinata blushed because of her little outburst.

"Nozomi Clan…isn't that the clan that has magic powers or something?" Kiba asked.

"Well, something like that. You see, we specialize in casting charms and making them too. That's how we hide our village. We use the power of charms." She looked down. "…Yeah…"

"Rowf!" Akamaru popped his head out from Kiba's hood.

"Oh, hey Akamaru," Kiba said.

Airi looked up. "Oh! A dog!" She smiled. "It's so cute!"

"Huh?" He suddenly smirked. "You think so?"

"Of course! I just _love_ dogs!"

His smirk became even wider. "Really?"

She reached out and began to pet Akamaru. "Hello there. Oh, you're such a cute dog. Good boy!"

Kiba blushed. _U-Um. She's so pretty up close._ "His name is Akamaru."

"Hmm, hello Akamaru." She glanced quickly over at Shino. He was looking around, not even paying attention. "You guys are really nice, I like you. Tell you what, I'll give you some charms, free of charge."

Hinata smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! And based on my amazing skills, I'll give you the charms that you are destined to have!" She pulled out a box. "Okay, for the pretty Hinata, you get a strength charm." She handed her two bracelets. "This charm not only strengthens you physically, but also your mind and soul. You'll be able to stand up to anyone and you won't be afraid of speaking your mind."

Hinata gasped. "Oh, thank you Airi! I _know_ that this will come in handy!" _Naruto…_ She blushed.

"Now for Kiba." She gave him a stone in the shape of a dog. "Coincidentally, you get this charm. This charm is for speed. With this, you'll be faster than before."

"Ha ha, thanks." Kiba put the charm in his pocket.

"Oh, and I have one for Akamaru too." She gave Kiba a bell. "Here. This bell will sharpen Akamaru's senses and he'll be more alert."

"Alright!" He put the bell around his dog. "Say thank you Akamaru."

"Rowf!" Akamaru barked.

Airi turned to Shino. "Would you like another charm Shino?"

He looked at her. "No thanks, this one's good."

"Hey, bug freak, don't be rude. Just take another charm!" Kiba shouted. He looked back at Airi.

"Stop calling me that!" He turned his back on them in a huff.

"It's alright Kiba, don't force him. If he doesn't want one, he doesn't want one. It's totally understandable. 'Sides, he has one already."

"Alright, alright." _Airi's so different. I wonder what brought her to Konohagakure. Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad she's here. She's so beautiful and she's smart. I think she's the one. The one girl that I'll go all out for. _He turned to Hinata and Shino. "You guys can go on home. I'll catch up to you tomorrow."

"But Kiba, tomorrow's a free day," Hinata informed.

"I know, but I might see you. I just wanna talk to Airi a bit more."

Airi looked at him. "Huh?"

"Whatever, do what you like," Shino said. He pushed up his glasses and began to walk down the street.

"It was nice meeting you Airi," Hinata said with a bow. "Hey Shino, wait up!" She ran after him.

"G-Good bye Shino!" Airi shouted. He put his hand up and she smiled

"Now it's just us," Kiba said.

"And Akamaru, don't forget him."

"I would never." He smirked and took her hand. "You know, people tend to say that…" he lightly licked the top of her hand, "…I act like such a dog. What do you think?"

She blushed furiously. "Oh, my…K-Kiba…" _Kiba's…something else…_ They both began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

**Chapter 3: Interruptions**

Airi giggled at Kiba's joke. "Oh Kiba, you're so funny!"

Kiba grinned. "There's many more where that came from." He had taken her out for breakfast at an outdoor restaurant.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Wow Kiba, you're very interesting. I sure wish I had a life like yours."

"What're you talking about? I'm sure your life is way cooler than mine is. Speaking of which, you haven't told me much about yourself."

She looked up from her orange juice. "H-Huh? Wh-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you haven't told me about your childhood or something like that."

She looked away. "…My childhood isn't for sharing…"

He tilted his head to one side. "What? What're you talking about?"

"So this is what you've been up to all morning, huh?"

"Oh, hi Shino," Airi said with a wave. She smiled. "What 'cha been up too?"

Kiba gritted his teeth. _Damn, why is bug freak here? And he's interrupting my date with Airi!_ "Wh-What are you doing here Shino?" He tried to suppress his anger.

"Nothing, I was just passing by and I happened to see you here," was Shino's response.

"Wanna sit with us Shino?" Airi asked.

"What!" Kiba shook his head. "You gotta be-"

"It's alright Kiba, I don't mind getting another chair." She got up and went to get a chair.

"Airi, that's not what I--" He sighed. "…Great…"

Shino sat down with a smirk. "She's very…polite."

Kiba looked at his friend. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What're you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am _I_ talking about! I'm talking about you interfering with my date with Airi!"

"Date? You? Ha, don't make me laugh. There's no way that any girl would date you."

"Alright, so this isn't an _official_ date, but--! Wait just a damn minute there! What's that supposed to mean?" Shino chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Airi asked as she returned with a chair. "You guys are really good friends, huh?" She sat down.

"You could say that," Shino said with a grin.

Kiba, trying to ignore Shino, turned to Airi. "So, so you wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk?" She thought it over for a bit. "Sure, I'd love to!" Both of them got up.

"This way beautiful."

She giggled. "Hold on." She turned to Shino. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"What?" Kiba shouted. _You can't be serious?_

"Wh-What? Me?" Shino looked around. "But I have-"

She grabbed his hand. "Come on Shino! It'll be fun!" She smiled.

He looked at their hands. _Her hand…it's so warm._ He looked up at her. _Sh-She's kinda…kinda pretty…_

"Don't be that way Shino! Come with us! Please?"

"He doesn't want to go and besides," Kiba began, "it's not like I want him to come or anything."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean, Kiba?"

"O-Okay, sure, I'll join you guys." Shino stood up.

"Yay!" Airi cheered. She held both of their hands. "So, Kiba, where should we go?"

"Let's go to the training grounds," Kiba responded.

"Training grounds?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's really nice there."

"Alright." All three of them went to the training grounds, but Shino remained quiet. "Wow! This place is amazing!" She dropped to the ground and closed her eyes. "I could stay here all day! I just love it when it's a bit warm in winter."

Kiba sat next to her. "Yeah, it's really nice." He smirked as he watched her body move up and down to match her breathing. When he looked up, he noticed Shino staring at him. "What?" Shino shook his head and turned to his right. "So," he began slowly, "Airi-"

"You're not very talkative, are you Shino?" Airi asked as she opened one eye to look at the quiet teen.

Kiba fumed. _Why does she have to go and start talking to him? It's not like he's gonna respond!_ "You know-"

"Idle babble gets nothing accomplished," Shino responded after a while.

Airi tilted her head to one side. "Oh? Wow, that was blunt." She felt a little stupid. _I shouldn't have asked that._

"So Airi, what's your village like?" Kiba asked.

"My village? Oh, it's wonderful! Everyone's always so cheery and happy! It's just a lovely and friendly place to be!" She paused. "…But…"

"But what?"

She waved her hand. "It's nothing!" She got closer to him. "Where's Akamaru?"

"U-Um…" He blushed. "A-Akamaru, come on out." The little dog crawled out from Kiba's jacket.

"Hi Akamaru!" She began to rub his head. "Does he know and tricks?"

"Tricks? Oh, um, Akamaru, roll over!" The dog tilted his head. "Come on, roll over!"

"Maybe you should show him?"

"Good idea!" Kiba got on his back and started to roll around. "Come on Akamaru!"

"You can do it Akamaru!" Airi began to cheer. "Go!"

Shino rolled his eyes at them. _Must they be so loud?_

'_You know I don't do those type o tricks Kiba!' Akamaru barked._

"It's never too late to learn!" Kiba whispered.

'_You just want to impress that pretty female, don't you?'_

"So what if I want to?"

'_Kiba, you never cease to amaze me. So now I'm a show dog!'_

"Roll over boy!" Akamaru whined and got on his back.

Airi giggled. "Good boy Akamaru!" She rubbed his stomach.

'_Ooh, she's a nice female!'_

"Isn't she?" Kiba looked up at Airi. "What about me?"

She smiled. "Good job Kiba!" She rubbed his stomach as well.

_Wow, this is heaven! _he thought. _Getting rubbed by a cute girl! I'm totally falling for her!_

"Akamaru isn't a performing dog," Shino said.

"Oh, really?' She stopped rubbing Kiba. "What kind of dog is he then?"

"A fighting one."

"Huh?"

"Kiba uses him in battle when we fight other ninjas."

_Damn you Shino! Quit interrupting!_ Kiba sat up. "So what?"

She turned back to Kiba. "That's awful!"

"What?"

"You use him to fight? That's cruel!"

"Wait! It's not what you think! Akamaru is a special bred of dog used by ninjas! He's strong and loves to fight! Tell her Akamaru!" Akamaru bark happily and licked Airi's hand.

"Well, if you say so…"

"And besides, Shino's the one that uses bugs. I mean, they come out of-"

Shino got up. "I'm leaving."

"Huh? Why?" she asked. He walked off. "Sh-Shino? Wait!"

"Forget him Airi, he's just weird like that."

She watched Shino leave. _He's so…so mysterious…_


	4. Chapter 4: Canine Thief

**Chapter 4: Canine Thief**

"Kurenai sensei," Hinata began, "is it alright if we brought a friend of ours to watch us train today?"

Kurenai looked at Airi. "What's your name?"

"Nozomi Airi of the Hidden Nozomi Clan," Airi answered.

"Nozomi huh?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

_I wonder, can she use the Lost Arts?_ "You can stay as long as you don't interfere with or distract my students."

"I won't. Th-Thank you sensei." Airi moved off to the side and watched her new friends begin their training. She looked up to the sky and sighed. _What am I doing? I don't have time for these silly games. I have to sell my charms. I have to make up for what I did…_

Kiba looked back at Airi. _Hmm, is she alright?_ "Hey, Akamaru?"

'_What is it Kiba?' Akamaru asked._

"Can you do me a big favor?"

'_Sure! What is it?'_

"I want you to go over to Airi and take her necklace."

'_What? But she needs that to get back to her village!'_

"I know, I know, but this is for fun. I'll give it back, I just want to impress her."

'_But won't she get mad? Not to mention Kurenai! And besides, everyone will be mad at ME!'_

"It's alright, okay? Just do it!"

'_No Kiba!'_

"Please? Pretty, pretty please? Come one Akamaru, don't be like that!"

'_Alright, alright! I hope you know what you're doing!'_ Akamaru ran over to Airi.

"Oh, hello Akamaru. Don't you have to help Kiba train?" He barked. "What is it?"

'_Sorry about this Airi, but my master can be an idiot.'_ He jumped up and bit her necklace.

"A-Akamaru!" He pulled it off and ran away. "Akamaru! Come back! Bad dog!" She got up and started to shout. "AKAMARU!"

Everyone looked at her. Hinata tilted her head. "What's wrong with Airi? Did Akamaru do something?" Kiba hid his laughter.

Kurenai glanced over at Kiba. "Kiba, what did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything! It's Akamaru that-"

"Kiba!" Airi ran over to Kiba. She grabbed him and began to shake him. "Your _dog_ just _stole_ my charm!"

"Wh-What're you shaking me for though?"

Kurenai sighed. "I'm sorry Airi, but Akamaru is fast. Who knows where he is! And if it gets buried…I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."

Airi pushed Kiba out of the way. "But Miss Kurenai sensei, I can never again enter my village without that charm! I _need_ it!"

Kurenai gulped. "Wh-What did you say? Oh my…"

"Kiba! You should've watched Akamaru!" Hinata cried.

Airi made a serious face and grabbed Kiba again. "See this?" She held up a fist. "If you don't find your dog and get my charm back, this is gonna be part of your everyday life for the rest of your life."

"Wh-What! But-But-But-"

"We're not gonna find Akamaru by standing around and yelling about it," Shino said. "We have to _do_ something about it." He jumped into a tree.

"Shino's right," Hinata said. She disappeared.

"That's you mission for today," Kurenai said. "Go get Miss Airi's necklace back or you'll have to face terrible consequences."

"Y-Yes Kurenai sensei," Kiba said.

"Kiba, please find my necklace," Airi asked. She ran off.

**XXXX**

"Akamaru?" Airi called out. "Where are you? Akamaru!" She surveyed the area from the tree she was in. "Please give me my necklace back! Aka--" Something with many legs crawled up her arm. "What?" She looked down and saw a spider on her arm. "Spi-Spi--!" Horrible images began to fill her head. "N-No! No, please!" She reached for the spider and threw it off. She covered her arms and let out a quiet scream. Another spider dropped onto her head. "N-No!"

----

Shino looked around. "Where is Akamaru?"

"AHH!"

His gaze shot up and the first thing he saw was Airi struggling up in the tree above him. "What?" She was pulling something off her back and out of her hair. She started to move closer to the edge of the branch. "Hey! Airi, be careful or you're gonna-"

"AAAHHHH!" She plummeted from the branch.

"Dammit!" Shino dove forward and caught Airi. He started to fall backwards, but he used his chakra to keep his balance. "Airi!" She was sweating and breathing rapidly. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. "H-Hey, what's wrong? Airi?"

"N-No more, please…" She buried her face in his chest. "…Make it stop…"

"It got you, it's alright."

"…Please stop…"

"Hey?" _H-Huh?_ He had finally noticed how he was holding her. His right arm was wrapped around her long, slender legs and his left arm was wrapped around her upper chest. His fingertips were brushing against the soft curves of her chest. He blushed. She was so light and delicate. It was as if she would snap in two if she wasn't handled carefully. "Airi, are you okay?"

_What? Is that Shino talking to me?_ She looked up. "Sh-Shino? But how did I…?" She looked up. _I was standing in that tree, then everything went black. I'm on the ground in Shino's arms…That means…!_ She looked back at him. "Shino…"

"We found Akamaru!" Kiba and Hinata came to the scene.

Kiba looked at Shino and Airi. _What? How did they end up like this?_ "Hey Shino, how long are you gonna hold Airi like that?"

"Erm!" Shino looked down at Airi, then over at Hinata who was giggling quietly.

"Shino, thank you for-" He blushed and dropped her. "OW!"

Hinata gasped. "Oh!"

"Hey Shino!" Kiba yelled. "Don't just _drop_ her!"

Airi jumped up. "Yeah! What're you trying to do!"

"Are you alright Airi?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." She looked over at Kiba who was holding Akamaru. "Akamaru!" She rushed over to them. "Did you get my necklace!"

Kiba held up the emerald stone. "Right here."

"Oh Kiba! Thank you!" She took it. "Thank you so much!" She looked at Akamaru. "Now Akamaru, please don't do that again, alright?"

'_It's not my fault! My idiot master made me do it!'_ He barked.

"It's alright Akamaru," Airi said.

"Well, well, so you found the necklace and Akamaru, huh?" Kurenai appeared before them. "You did good, so your training is over for today." She disappeared.

"Well, um, you guys wanna go get a drink or something?" Kiba asked.

"Actually," Airi began as she put her necklace back on, "I have to go sell my charms now. I'll see you guys later." She walked by Shino. "…Bye Shino. And thank you for saving my life."

"Hmm?" He blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Well then, it's just us," Kiba said. Shino walked away. "Hey, Shino! You could at least say you're leaving!" He sighed. "I can never figure out that guy."

"Shino is very mysterious," Hinata informed.


	5. Chapter 5: Shino of the Forest

**Chapter 5: Shino of the Forest**

"How's business?" Kiba asked Airi.

"Slow," Airi replied. She rubbed her arms.

"It's pretty cold today. Do you want my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked around. "I might quit for today though." She began to lock everything up. _At this rate, I won't be able to…_ She sighed.

"Is everything alright Airi?"

"Oh! Yes of course!"

"Come on." They walked over to a bench and sat down. "You know, I could buy another charm from you if it helps."

"That's alright Kiba. If I could stop making charms, then I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"You make your own charms, huh? Is it hard?"

"No, not really."

"Mind explaining?"

"Sure!" She began a long explanation about how to make charms, the purpose of charms, and the history behind charm making.

Kiba watched her talked, fascinated by it all. _Wow, when she talks about charms, it's as if she's a whole another person. Making charms must be her passion. _"That was very enlightening."

"If it was boring, you could just say so, I wouldn't mind. When I learned all of this stuff, I was bored out of my mind." She smiled.

"On no, it wasn't boring at all. I enjoyed it," he said. "And I enjoyed the way you talked about it. Your eyes are sparkling right now." He got closer to her. "You know, I still don't have you _completely_ figured out," Kiba went on slowly, watching her. "Sometimes you're full of fire and zeal, but other times you sound almost dejected. Ever since I met you I've been trying to decide what you're really like."

Airi flushed. "I'm not that difficult to understand. I just have something that I need to do, and I'm trying to accomplish that goal as best I can. What more do you need to know?"

"I'm curious about you. You're a very beautiful girl and I can't help wanting to know more about you."

She became an even brighter red. "Kiba, I…"

"I just want to get to know the _real_ you…."

She stood up. "Kiba, I'm sorry but I…I have somewhere to be!" She dashed off. _Kiba wants to know the real me? The real…? No, he can't. No one can._ She found herself wandering into the forest. "Huh? How'd I get here?" She looked around. "No one seems to be here…" She continued to walk. "…Life truly is hard…" She sat down by a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest. "All I wanted to do was please them…Please everyone..." She blinked back tears. "I-I'm so sorry everyone…" Her head shot up when she head a branch snap. "Huh? Is someone here?" Out into the distance was a person. "Oh, who is that?" She got up and walked over. "It's…" Shino was standing by himself. "Shino? What's he doing?"

A butterfly landed on his shoulder. "…Hello."

_Shino's so…so mysterious. I wonder what he's like. He and I haven't talked much lately. I know he doesn't do small talk but…It's nice to…have friends…_ She smiled. "Hey, Shino!" She skipped over to him. "What cha doin'?"

The butterfly moved to his hand. "What're you doing here Airi?"

She put her hands behind her back. "That's not very polite, but I could ask you the same thing. What're you up to?"

"…I like coming to the forest by myself."

"Oh, you're a nature fanatic, huh?" She beamed.

"No, not really." The butterfly flew away. "Hmm…"

"Okay…" Airi played with her hair. "Shino, I know you don't talk much, but…would you like to talk a bit with me?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You seem like an interesting guy Shino and I want to get to know you. I would like to talk with you if that's alright." She sat down. "But you don't have to if you don't want to…"

_Aah, what should I do in a situation like this? She wants to talk with me but…Should I accept her offer and engage in a conversation with her? _Shino sighed. "Alright Airi, let's converse." He sat next to her.

"Okay. Where should we begin…Oh! I know! Do you have any brothers or sisters Shino?"

"No."

"How about your mom and dad? Do you live with them?"

"I live with my father."

"Alright. Um, what do you like to eat?"

"Vegetable salad. But I don't like tofu balls or strong smelling foods."

"I see. Do you like quiet places?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" She sat for a while, admiring the forest. "It's really pretty here. It's calm and peaceful."

"Yes, it is." He looked at her. _Girls are talkative…_ "Now it's my turn to ask questions."

"Oh?"

"Do you have any fighting styles?"

"Yep!"

He gave her a curious look. "Hmm? Oh really? What is it?"

"It's a secret art that's passed down by my people. It's a lost art to the rest of the world though." She held up two cards. "See these? I fight with these special magical cards. A charm is cast over them so they're useable in combat."

"Interesting."

"Here." She handed them to him so he could examine them.

"Impressive." He gave them back.

She blushed a little. "Th-Thank you."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Making charms of course! I also like…" She shook her head. "No, never mind."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh!"

"No I won't."

She thought for a bit. "Okay…I like to…I like to bake."

"There's nothing funny about that."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Do you bake well?"

"Yeah. I can bake and cook. I used to cook for my fam--" She stopped. "…Oh…"

"Your family? I haven't asked you anything about your family. Do you live with your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

She froze. _My…family…_

"What's wrong? Is something troubling you?"

"…My family is my business and my business alone. Do not ask me of my family."

He blinked in surprise. _Just a moment ago she was happy, but now…she seems almost sad…_

"Oh, I'm sorry! What I meant was that, um…In my culture, we don't talk about our families to others. Yeah! That's it. Our families our sacred, so we keep information about them to ourselves."

"I see."

"You understand, right?" She smiled at him. "Right Shino?"

He blushed. _Oh, she's pretty when she smiles…And she's so close._ "Y-Yes."

"You okay Shino? Your face is red…"

"It's nothing." He turned around.

"You might be getting sick." She reached out for his forehead. "Lemme just-"

"I'm fine, okay?" He spun around with his foot out. He ended up kicking Airi's arm that supported her while she was on her knees.

"KAH!" Airi fell forward onto Shino. "Oof! Ow…" She pushed against the ground and propped herself up. "Oh…" She blinked when she saw that she was on top of Shino. "Ah, oops?" _Oops indeed!_ She blushed.

"A-Airi?" Shino was trapped under her body with her right knee lightly touching his crotch. He became redder. _This seems so…so forbidden!_

"I-I'm sorry Shino," she said getting up. "That was totally my fault."

"Um," he sat up, "I-I was my fault." _She felt so warm before she moved…_

She smiled. "Hey Shino?"

"Huh?"

"Are you _blushing_?"

"Wh-What! N-No! Of course not! Why-"

"I am!" She pointed to her face. "See?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, who wouldn't blush in a situation like that?"

"U-Um…"

She giggled. "You're funny Shino!"

He looked at her. _What? Me? Funny? She thinks I'm…funny…?_


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

_What's with these feelings I get every time I'm near her? Lately, I've been so flustered and embarrassed around her. I can't even think straight when I'm in the same room as her! I lose my focus, my strength, my balance. She's so distracting! But yet, she does nothing! She just sits around and smiles! Her smile…She says that she has a fighting style, but that smile alone is enough to bring down even the strongest of men! These feelings are throwing me off! What are they and where did they come from! It's driving me mad, but when I'm near her, they seem to go away. How do I quell these feelings?_

**X-X-X-X**

"Look Shino! Look!"

Shino turned his head to Kiba and Airi. "What?" Squad eight, accompanied by Airi, had gone to a local bar hoping to have a good time.

"RAHH!" Both of them had one end of their chopsticks up their noses and the other end in front of their lower teeth. "Look out Shino! We're gonna get you!" Shino simply rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Hinata turned to them. "What're you two doing?" She took another sip of her tea.

"And we'll get you too Hinata!" they screamed in unison.

Hinata gasped as soon as she saw their faces. Tea shot out of her nose. "Oh!" She covered her nose in embarrassment.

Shino looked at her. "You alright?"

She nodded. "You guys are horrible!"

"It's alright Hinata," Airi said pulling out the chopsticks. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Yeah," Kiba added, also removing his chopsticks. "That sort of stuff happens to people all the time!" He took a sip of his soda.

Airi smiled deviously. "…DIARRHEA!"

Kiba's eyes popped and soda shot out of his nose. "Dammit!"

She started laughing. "Kiba, you're priceless!"

"What the hell was that all about!" he asked as she wiped the soda up.

"Pay back on Hinata's behalf." Hinata started to giggle.

"Oh yeah?" He threw his soda in her face. "Take that!" Hinata and Airi gasped. Shino turned quickly to them. "Ha! I got cha good!"

"Grr…" Shino made fists. "Dammit Kiba! What's your problem!" He grabbed several napkins and began to dry Airi off. "You went too-"

Airi burst out in laughter. "Kiba you soda-drinking bastard! Good job!" She turned to Shino. "It's alright Shino. I'm fine." She turned back to Kiba. "So ya wanna play rough now, do ya!"

"Let's see what you got Airi!"

Hinata tapped Shino's arm. "Um, Shino?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Were you really angry just now?"

"And if I was?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, forget I asked." She looked back at Kiba and Airi. "Those two are so much alike."

"Hmm?"

"Just look at them. They're a perfect match! Kiba's bossy and impatient and he's loud. Airi's not shy and she's a loudmouth too. Not to mention that she's forceful and very patient. When they're together, their personalities seem to compliment each other and they balance each other out. It's funny, I've never seen such a perfect match…"

"Are they really that much alike?"

"Huh?"

"Do you…Do you think Airi would actually…fall for Kiba?"

"She mi-"

"Hey Shino!" Airi screamed, "Quit being _boring_!"

"What?"

"You need to," she stuck her pinky finger into her mouth, "loosen up!" She crammed her finger into Shino's ear.

Shino's eyes popped. "AHHH!" He covered his ear and fell off his chair.

Airi looked down at him. "Come on Shino! Play with me!" Everyone in the bar looked at Shino and started laughing.

"Oh man!" Kiba laughed, "She got you good!"

Hinata looked away and held in her laughter. _Oh my, I shouldn't laugh. How rude of me._

"Come on Shino! We came here to have a good time and you're being all quiet and pokerfaced!" Airi giggled.

Shino looked around at the people laughing at him. _Th-Those drunkards! What're they laughing at! Why don't they just mind their own damn business! _ He looked at his friends. _Airi and Kiba are laughing at me. Even Hinata!_ He got up and ran out.

"Sh-Shino? Where are-"

"Forget about him," Kiba said, "He doesn't know how to have a good time."

"…Shino…"

"I think you guys went too far," Hinata said after calming down.

"Nah, Shino just needs to learn how to get into the mood!"

Airi winced. _Shino…_ She got up and ran out as well.

"Airi! Wait!" Kiba called after her.

"We should go catch up with them," Hinata said.

"Yeah, you're right."

**XXXX**

"Shino? Shino, where are you?" Airi called out as she wandered into the forest. "I need talk to you! Shino?" She climbed up a large tree. "Maybe he's up here…" Just as she suspected, Shino was sitting on a large branch, staring out at the night sky. "Shino?" She went over and sat next to him. "Hey?" He remained silent. "Okay, I understand. You have every right to stay quiet…especially after what I did…" She sighed. "Shino, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was just caught up in the moment. Kiba and I were having such fun and I wanted you to join in too. I kinda lost my mind back there and acted childishly. For that, I apologize. That was rude of me. In all honesty, I'm sorry. If you don't forgive me, that's reasonable." She rubbed her upper arms.

"…What do you see in Kiba?" Shino finally asked.

"What?" _Why is he asking that?_ "What do I see in him? Oh…Well, he's just someone that I can connect with. He's a fun guy and I love to spend time with him. We both enjoy having a good time. He's funny and kind, but boy is he loud!" She giggled. "Kiba truly is something else."

_Hinata was right. They're very much alike. _"So would you say that you two are a perfect match?"

"Perfect…match? Um, in a sense, maybe?" _What's up with him?_ She shivered a bit. "It gets colder here than in my village."

"It _is_ winter."

"I know that!" She pulled his left arm around her. "There! You're nice and warm, so sitting like this should keep me warm too!"

He blushed. "H-Hey…"

"Thanks Shino."

"B-But…" He sighed and turned his attention back to the stars. "…I…I guess I forgive you."

"Obviously."

"Whoa, hold a second there! What!"

"You like me too much not to forgive me."

"L-Like? I-I never said-"

"Besides, my heartfelt apology was moving, wasn't it? It got to you, didn't it?" She giggled. "I always get my way."

"Well if you put it that way, I don't forgive you."

"Too late, you can't take it back."

"Why not?"

"Because you already said it and you meant it."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"You know what, you--" He sighed. "Never mind."

"Yeah, let's not ruin a perfect night like this. Now is a good time to stay quiet." She snuggled closer to him. _He really is warm…_

_Must she be so close?_ He blushed again.

----

Hinata and Kiba watched their two friends. Hinata smiled warmly. "That's so touching. I've never seen Shino holding a girl like that before…" She blushed.

Kiba crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

"Huh?" She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Airi's mine."

"Kiba are you…are you jealous of Shino?"

"What! Hell no! I'm just, you know, protective of her." _Shino, you better make sure that you keep your hands to yourself._

Hinata frowned. _This is bad. If Shino happens to fall for Airi, Kiba will be mad and that would cause problems. But I wonder, how does Airi feel about the two of them? However she may feel, I just hope that it doesn't ruin Kiba's and Shino's friendship…_


	7. Chapter 7: Behind His Glasses

**Chapter 7: Behind His Glasses**

_With each passing day, I'm slipping further into despair. What I've done was horrible and unforgivable. The pain I've caused, the bloodshed, the death…It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't smart enough…I was too young and too stupid. I wish I could go back and do it over again. I don't want this, not at all. I miss them all so badly. Why couldn't I do it? What's wrong with me? Am I that much of a failure! But in the end, everything will be just fine. I'll make up for it with something precious to me…_

**X-X-X-X**

Airi shot up and let out a scream. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. She gasped for air and put a hand to her neck. "N-No…" She covered her eyes and exhaled heavily. "What have I done? Everything that's happened is…my fault." The sun peeked into the window, bringing light into the little apartment. "…Aah…" She ran her hand over her hair. "I'll start work early to get my mind off…_that_." She threw her clothes on and left without breakfast. "Wow, it's getting colder everyday. I wonder if it snows here." She came to her shop and stood outside of the window. She hesitated. "…If I don't sell anymore…If I don't reach the amount…I won't have to go back…And if I don't go back…I can keep my-"

"You're up early, Airi." Shino walked by. "It's cold out, so are you gonna sell your charms inside your shop or outside with your little stand like you always do?"

She turned around. "Shino? I'm gonna sell outside like I always do. Inside is where I make my charms."

"I see…But I thought you didn't start work until ten."

"I just…I just had to get my mind off something…"

"You had to get your mind off something? Like what?"

"I-It's nothing." She shivered a bit. "Do you wanna go with me to get some coffee before I start work?"

"You like coffee?"

"It keeps me awake. So will you come with me?"

"Yeah." They walked down the street. "I noticed that it seems like you've been crying."

"W-What?" They stopped in front of a coffee shop. "What do you mean?"

"Get your coffee first." She nodded and ordered her coffee. They headed back to her shop. "The reason why it looks like you've been crying is because your nose and eyes are red."

"W-Well, I didn't get much sleep last night, and when it's cold, my nose tends to turn red."

"…Liar," he sighed.

"'Liar'? Who you callin' a 'liar'? I'm no liar!"

"Yes you are."

"Shino! You're a jerk!"

"Every time Hinata or Kiba ask you what's wrong when you have a melancholy look, you say it's nothing. When someone is asked if something's wrong and they say it's nothing, that means it's something."

"So you can read people, big deal. It's not like I'm hiding something!"

He stepped in front of her. "Airi, something _is_ wrong with you. You _are_ hiding something. I'm…I'm your friend, so tell me, what's wrong?"

She turned her head. "Damn, for someone who says that 'idle babble gets nothing accomplished', you're sure asking a lot of questions right now."

"Yeah, but you're dodging them. What's wrong?"

"…Oh leave me alone." She stepped to the side, but Shino moved in her way. "Hey, Shino quit it." She stepped to the other side, but Shino also moved. "Shino? Stop it! I have to get to work!"

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "How do you plan to cope with your anxiety if you won't even admit that you have a problem?"

"Shino, would you just fu-" She looked him straight in the face and froze. _Th-That look…_ Her lower lip quivered. "A-Aah…" She nervously looked around. "U-Um…" She shut her eyes, trying to force tears back. _I-I can't…_ "…U-Unn…" The tears broke through. "Shino, stop it, please!"

"A-Airi?"

_That gaze! Why does he look at me like that! That look makes me want to tell him everything. It's as if he's looking right into my very soul. I feel as if he can see my many sins! No, stop looking at me like that! When Kiba or Hinata give me concerned looks, I can easily lie to them. But Shino…Shino? It's as if he can figure out everything and I'm…I'm scared!_ "Lemme go!" She shoved him out of the way and started to run.

"Airi! Stop!"

_Don't look back! Don't look back! Behind those sun glasses are eyes that could pierce into my very mind!_ She bumped into something. "Ah!"

"Oh, Airi?"

Airi looked up. "K-Kiba?"

"Yo, how's it go--You're crying?"

Hinata came to the scene. "Oh, hey you two." She waved. "Airi, I was thinking about buy--Airi!" She ran over to her. "What happened! Why are you crying!"

Airi backed up. _NO!_ She ran forward and pushed the two out of the way. "I have to go!" She continued to run for the apartments. _What power does Shino posses that enables him to make me feel this way! _She fumbled with her keys, but got the door open. She tripped into her apartment and hit her chin on the coffee table. "ACK!" Her teeth came down hard on her tongue. A metallic liquid filled her mouth instantly. She held her head up and covered her mouth as blood poured out of her mouth.

"_Airi, killing yourself won't bring them back…"_

She ran into the bathroom and spit the blood into the sink.

"_It won't solve anything."_

A sudden dizziness overcame her, making her fall backwards.

"_Do you know what you can do to make up for everything?"_

She hit her head on the bathtub. "AHH!" She winced at the pain and felt the back of her head. There was a little blood on her fingers. She screamed. "Inochi, Airas, please forgive me!"

"_You can give your soul to Inochi. There's no other way. You have to pay for what you did."_

"I'm so sorry everyone!" She passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Fair Warning

**Chapter 8: Fair Warning**

"_What's with those bandages?"_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_What did you do to yourself?"_

"_What do you want? I said leave me alone."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Go away! I don't wanna see anyone right now!"_

"_Look, I'm sorry about yesterday-"_

"_I don't wanna talk about it! Just please…leave me be…"_

**X-X-X-X**

"I'm worried about her," Hinata said. She looked into Airi's shop. "She's not here…"

Kiba sighed. "I'm worried about her too. I mean, did you see her yesterday? She was crying!"

"Rowf!" Akamaru wined.

"Even Akamaru's worried about her," Hinata said as she petted the dog.

Kiba glanced over at Shino. "Yo, bug boy, didn't you see Airi yesterday?"

Shino gritted his teeth. "Yes, I did."

"Did you see her crying?" Hinata asked urgently.

"Ah, um…" _Should I tell them what really happened?_

Kiba raised a brow. "You know something, don't you Shino?" Akamaru started to bark. "You do, don't you!" He grabbed Shino's collar. "What did you do to her?"

"Stop it Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed.

Shino shoved Kiba off. "I didn't do anything! All I did was ask her what's really going on with her! After that, she burst into tears!"

"What!" Hinata gasped.

"I knew it! Something _has_ been bothering her!" Kiba snapped his fingers. "We have to go see her!" Hinata nodded.

"Not a good idea," Shino said.

"Why not?"

"I went to see her earlier and she said that she didn't want to speak with anyone or see anyone right now."

"Then what do we do?" Hinata lowered her head and sighed. "I'm a terrible person. I claimed that Airi was my friend, yet I couldn't even tell that she was suffering." She looked up. "I'm going to go pray for Airi's well-being. See you guys later." She left.

"…So what were you doing with Airi yesterday?"

Shino focused his attention back on Kiba. "What?"

"Why were you with Airi?"

"I was walking with her."

"I see…" He crossed his arms. "Shino, listen up. I know Airi is your friend, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Airi's special to me. I treasure her and care for her deeply. We both have so much in common. And I can't help but feel that you're to blame for Airi's sadness."

"Kiba, I told you what happened."

"I know, I know. I just want to give you a fair warning."

"Fair warning?" Shino glared. "Are you insinuating something Kiba!"

"All I'm saying is that you better not making advances on her, okay?" Kiba turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction.

Shino sighed. "Kiba…he loves her, I know. Why is he accusing me of being interested in Airi?" He paused. "…Airi…?"


	9. Chapter 9: Kiba's Feelings

**Chapter 9: Kiba's Feelings**

"Don't know what to get your family for Christmas?" Hinata called out, "Do you want to get something special for that special someone?" She rang her little bell happily. "Then stop by the Nozomi Clan Charm Shop and get some charms! They make wonderful presents for people of all ages! We have a variety of charms and even make custom ones! So stop by for our Winter Special prices!"

Shino strolled down the street and saw Hinata. "Hinata?" He walked over to her. "What are you doing and what are you wearing?"

She giggled. "Hi Shino. I'm just helping Airi with her shop. So many people came by for charms that Airi had to sale inside her shop."

"But what's with the Santa outfit?"

"Well, it's almost Christmas and Airi thought it would be cute for her and I to wear little Santa outfits. Although, her outfit is kind of, um, shorter…"

_Hinata is actually kinda cute and that makes me wonder…What does Airi look like?_ "Hey, how exactly are you helping her?"

"Well, I told her that I would stand out here and advertise her shop. She's paying me too."

"Huh?"

"She didn't want me working for free, so she said that she would pay me. I didn't want to accept it at first but...Now I'll be able to buy gifts for you guys and my family."

"I see…Have you seen Kiba though?"

"Oh, he's inside."

"What!" _Why is Kiba even here!_

"Yeah, he's helping Airi too. He was here bright and early with Airi. He's so devoted to her…" A blush crept over her cheeks. "Why don't you go say hi?"

He nodded and went inside. "Uh…" The place was packed with people. He forced himself through the crowd and started for the front.

"Man, the shop owner is really cute!" someone said.

"I know, she's so hot," another person said.

"I wonder is she has someone special in her life already…"

"That boy at the front handing out the charms and managing the money seems really close to the charm maker."

"Yeah, they're really buddy-buddy."

"So she's taken?"

"Probably."

"They kinda go good together."

Shino shook his head. _What's with these people?_ He felt a bit angry with them for the way they were talking about Airi and Kiba. He finally pushed his way to the front. "Excuse me!"

"Shino? What're you doing here?" Kiba asked. He handed someone a charm and took some money in exchange.

"I could ask you the same thing," Shino said.

"I'm helping Airi with her business. What do you want, though? Are you here to buy something?"

"No."

"Then you should go. This place is jam-packed with people. You'll only get in the way."

"Excuse me, do you mind repeating that?" Shino said with tone of anger.

"You heard me," Kiba said in a low growl.

"Shino?" Airi came to the front. _Oh no…What do I do? After that day when I…_ She sighed. _I have to be strong and apologize for the way I acted. But there's something about him that I just can't figure out…_ "What's up Shino?"

"What?" Shino looked at her. _Sh-She's beautiful. Like an angel…! What am I thinking!_

"Hey, Shino," Kiba growled, "her face is higher up."

He felt his face flush red. "S-Sorry."

"That's alright," Airi said with a light laugh, "Hinata and I have been getting that all morning. Shino, can I ask a favor of you?"

"M-Me?" _She's not mad at me or anything from the other day!_

"What could he possibly do?" Kiba asked in a huff.

"Shino, I want you to help Kiba."

"What! But I don't need any help!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Come on Kiba, don't be like that. Let Shino help you, it'll go a lot faster. I'll be in the back if you need me." She went into the back.

"But Airi!" Kiba sighed and looked at Shino. "Shino, get back here and help me sell this stuff."

"Yeah, sure." Shino jumped over the counter.

"_Pss, did you see that?"_

"_I sure did."_

"_What's up with those two guys?"_

"_I think they both like the charm maker."_

"_I don't blame them, she's beautiful."_

"_But which one of the two do you think is capable of winning her heart?"_

"_I say the one with the glasses."_

"_No way! The guy with the dog is so gonna be with her."_

"_Nu-uh. The one with the glasses is a better match now that I think about it. He seems more compassionate."_

"_I beg to differ. The one with the dog is a perfect match for her. He'll always keep her smiling because he's like her."_

"_What do you think?"_

**XXXX**

Airi sighed and stretched. "Wow, that's the most charms I've ever made in one day."

Hinata smiled as she sat down. "This place was busy with people!" Shino sat quietly next to her.

"We worked straight through the day," Kiba informed. "It's a quarter to seven."

"Well, time for your compensation guys." She handed them all an envelope.

"I can't accept this," Kiba said.

"Please Kiba. It would make me happy if you accept this money." She smiled.

Hinata gasped. "T-two hundred dollars!" She looked at Airi. "Airi, this is too much! I can't accept this!" She held out the envelope to Airi.

"Sure you can!" Airi gently pushed it back.

"There's no way I could accept all of this money," Shino began. "I didn't even ask for this. Please take it back."

"You guys are too polite for your own good. If someone gives you two hundred dollars, why would you give it back?" Airi asked. "That's silly. You worked for this money."

Kiba put it in his pocket. "I'll keep it to make you happy."

Airi had a smug look. "Yeah right Kiba. You know you would have taken it either way."

"No I wouldn't have!" He laughed. "Okay, okay, so maybe I thought about it."

"See?" They both smiled.

_They're always smiling when they're together…_ Shino thought.

"Well, I'm finished for the today." They all walked outside and Airi locked the door. "What're you guys gonna do tonight?"

Hinata stretched. "Oh, I'm probably going to go Christmas shopping for a bit."

"Hey, Airi," Kiba started, "are you free tonight? I was thinking that maybe we could, um, you know, go out or something."

"Actually," she rubbed her arm, "I already have something planned…" She looked at Shino. "Shino?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the ground. "What?"

"Um…" She blushed. "Would you like to…Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Hinata and Kiba looked at Airi, then to Shino. "What! Are you serious Airi!"

Shino blushed. "Um, wh-what?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"O-Oh, ah, hmm…" He looked at Kiba and Hinata. "S-Sure, alright."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Kiba said. _I have to do something. I can't leave Shino alone with Airi! What if they…! What to do!_ "That's a good idea. Why don't we-"

"Really? I know, isn't it?" Airi said with a smile. She turned to Shino. "Let's go Shino. I found a really nice restaurant the other day and I've been dying to go there." She took his arm.

"O-Okay…" They headed down the street.

"W-Wait! That's not what I meant!" Kiba said. "I meant that we should all go!" He sighed. "Dammit! I…I screwed up."

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, Kiba, it's alright."

"Hmm?" He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, I think Airi just wants to talk to Shino. I think they're just going out as friends."

"Hinata…I love Airi."

"I…I know."


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 10: I'm Sorry**

"That was my fault Shino," Airi said sadly. "I didn't know that food like that would make you sick."

"Well, I feel better now that we're outside," Shino responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." They remained silent for a while. "Do you wanna go to the park or something?"

"Okay." They walked to the park, silent again. "Let's sit." They sat on a bench in front of a small pond. "Shino, the reason why I--" She covered her mouth and coughed.

"You're gonna get sick out in this could Airi. You should have at least worn a coat."

"I-I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Here." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Now you'll be warm."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Now, what were you gonna say?"

She blushed. _Sh-Shino…?_ "I-I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For the other day. When you asked me what was wrong." She looked down. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"No, it was my fault. I guess I shouldn't have been prying into your life like that…" He looked at her. "But I was just worried Airi."

"H-Huh?"

"I know that something is hurting you, deep down inside. All I wanted to do was help you by getting to know what was wrong. I don't want to be in the dark about something that hurts you."

"Shino," she looked at him, "I just…" _Wh-What's wrong with me? Every time he looks at me like this…_ She got up. "I can't tell you or anyone else for that matter."

"So something is bothering you."

"…Maybe…Maybe not…"

"Airi." He got up and walked over to her. "Am…Am I bothering you?"

"What?" She turned to him. "Don't be…" _I'm not sure what's going on, but all I know is that…I think Shino is the only person that can pull the truth from me. The way he looks at me…It's so hard to explain. _"You don't bother me."

"How do I know that? Every time I'm close to you or I ask you what's wrong, you get uncomfortable."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I can feel it." He looked away. "But it's understandable. I mean, everyone is always telling me that I'm too mysterious or that I'm just plain weird."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you're weird. Mysterious, yes. But in a good way."

"Airi…"

"As a matter of fact, I like you Shino."

Shino whipped around. "Y-You…like me?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled.

Shino blushed. _Sh-she likes…me? Me?_ "I-I…"

"I mean, you're a really great friend. I like Hinata and Kiba too."

"Wh-What?"

"Hmm?" Airi looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"O-Oh, um, ah, wh-what a wonderful thing. T-To like your friends."

_Hmmm…_ She smirked. "You really are something else Shino, but that's why I like ya. You're not like everyone else. You're not afraid to be an individual. You're unique and that's what I find so charming."

"A-Airi…" He looked down. "I'm sorry I made you cry."


	11. Chapter 11: Everyone's Love Letter

**Chapter 11: Everyone's Love Letter**

_How exactly would one go about defining love? What is love? If you asked a teacher, what would they tell you? If you asked your parents, what would they tell you? If you asked your friends, what would they tell you? Sometimes the only way to figure out something is to experience it for yourself. I never really gave much thought to the idea of love, but ever since she showed up, things started changing. I started changing. I'm not sure if these changes are good or bad, but they feel alright to me. I've put some thought into the new feelings that the changes have given me. These feelings are strong and they make me feel funny, especially when I'm around her. She makes everything seem so simple. She's so carefree and outgoing. Although she's my total opposite, I can't help but feel an attraction to her. Is this what people mean when they say "Opposites attract"? These feelings I have for her…I guess this can only be called…love._

**X-X-X-X**

Airi sat in her bedroom bundled up in warm clothes. "Damn, could it be any colder?" She crawled under the blankets of her bed. "Could it be time for an afternoon nap in winter?" She shivered. "I think so." She pulled the blankets over her head. "Aah, it's nice and warm under here…It's like being held tightly in someone's arms…" She giggled. "Where did that come from?" She sighed. "I finally have enough money. Now I…I…" She yawned. "Well, I'll think about the details later…" _Chink._ Something hit her balcony door. "Wha?" She sat up. "What was that? Was I hearing things?" _Chink._ "No, something's hitting my balcony door." She slid out of her bed and went over to the door. "I wonder if it's Kiba. He _would_ throw rocks at my door." She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. "Eh?" There was a letter on the ground. "What's this?" She read it.

_You are the light that shines brightly in the day. You bring warmth to those around you wherever you go. You light the way for me in dark times and you bring warmth to my heart in cold times. Please grace me with your presence and warm my soul tonight at the park at nine._

Airi's face beamed crimson. "Wh-What is this! Who sent this to me!" She leaned over her balcony railing to find the culprit. She read the letter again. "Oh my God…this is…a love letter!" She dashed back into her bedroom. "A love letter!" She threw her normal clothes on and grabbed the letter. "A-Ah! What should I do! Whoever sent this is asking me to meet them in the park at nine _tonight_! Should I go! Oh my, oh my, oh my! What to do indeed!" She looked back down at the letter. "S-Someone loves…me?"

**----**

Shino smiled as small bugs crawled up his arm. "Good job everyone. Thank you for delivering my letter." He began to walk down the street. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. I'm pretty sure that these feelings are that of love. But what if she doesn't feel the same? Then what? Love is pretty complicated…_ _BAM!_ Sino tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "What the hell!"

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive! I'm just so alarmed right now that--Shino!"

He looked up. "What?" His heart skipped a beat. "O-Oh, hey Airi."

Airi helped him up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"What's up? You seem very jumpy right now. Everything alright?"

"U-Uh, um…" She blushed.

He looked down at the letter. "What's that?"

Her heart began to race. "I-I-I-" She ran off. "It's nothing!"

Shino smiled. "Really now?"

**XXXX**

Airi sighed. "Who could've sent me this?" She read the letter again. "Well, whoever sent this really knows how to make a girl melt. This is beautiful. I feel so special now…" She giggled. "I wonder…?"

"Yo! Airi, what's up?" Kiba walked up to her. "Hey."

She looked at him. "Oh, hi Kiba!"

"What's that?" He pointed to the letter.

"Huh?" _Eep!_ She hid it behind her back. "N-Nothing at all! It's nothing."

"Oh, alright." He yawned. "Have you seen Shino?"

"Shino? Oh, yeah, I did."

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning he was very nervous. It was as if he was debating with himself if he should do something."

"Oh…"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Airi snapped out of her daze. "What? Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!"

"You sure? You haven't stopped blushing since I started talking to you. And your eyes are sparkling right now."

"R-Really!"

"Yeah."

She looked down. "W-Well, I'm just very happy right now…"

"About what?"

She hesitantly looked up. "Um, well, uh…"

"Arf!" Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's hood.

"That's it! I'm happy about Akamaru! I just love seeing him cuz he's so cute!" She started to back up. "Yeah, that's it…K-Kiba, I have to…I have to go now!" She turned on her heel and ran.

Kiba tilted his head. "Hmm? That was odd."

'_Airi thinks I'm cute. She likes me!' _Akamaru said.

"And your point is?"

'_I have a girlfriend!'_

"Akamaru, you silly dog!"

'_Hey, what's that on the ground? Look Kiba!'_

Kiba looked down. There was a folded piece of paper. "Huh?" He bent down and picked it up.

'_Did Airi leave that for you?'_

"I think so…" He unfolded it and read it. "…Are you serious!"

'_What is it Kiba?'_

He laughed. "I knew it! Oh God, she loves me!"

'_What? What did it say! Tell me!'_

"It's a love letter! Airi wants to meet me in the park tonight! Yes! She loves me Akamaru! She loves _me_!"

'_Way to go Kiba!'_

"I gotta get ready so I can confess me feelings right! Let's go Akamaru!" He dashed off.

"Hmm?" Hinata came out of a little shop across the street from where Kiba was. "That was Kiba just now, but what was he saying?" She walked across the street. "I wonder-" A piece of paper hit her face. "Oh!" She pulled it off. "Kiba must have dropped this. What does it say?" She read it. "…Oh my?" She blushed. "Oh gosh, this is…a love letter! Did Kiba intend for me to get this? He must have! But…why? I thought he loved Airi…" She gasped. "Oh no! He must have fallen out of love with her! But then that means…he…loves me? Me?" She thought for a moment. "But I…I love…Naruto…! I have to see Kiba tonight and set everything straight with him!" She turned a brighter red. "I hope he understands…"

**XXXX**

Shino hesitantly stood around hesitantly in the park. "I-It's almost time…" _How will Airi feel? What's gonna happen tonight?_ He shook his head. "Calm down Shino. Get a hold of yourself!"

"Shino?"

He spun around. _That's Hinata's voice! What is she doing here!_ "Hinata!"

Hinata tilted her head. "Shino, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh…" She fidgeted with her hands. "W-Well, you see…K-Kiba asked me to meet him here tonight…"

_What? If Kiba's gonna met Hinata here…Airi's gonna be here too! What's going on!_ "Damn…"

"What're you doing here Shino?"

He looked at her. "Wh-What! I, um, I'm…"

"Well, I'm a couple of minutes late. I hope my secret admirer doesn't mind."

Hinata looked behind Shino. "What? What is Airi doing here?"

"Oh boy, oh boy. This is gonna be the happiest night of my life!"

Shino looked behind Hinata. "What the hell! It's Kiba!"

"What do we do Shino?" she asked.

"Um…" _Damn, everything's going down the toilet!_ He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a bench. "We'll hide here!" They peered around the bench.

"Kiba? Is that you?" Airi stopped.

"Airi, it's me, Kiba," Kiba said as he approached her. "I'm…really happy to see you."

_Kiba's my…!_ "O-Oh…Kiba?"

"Airi, I never knew that I could feel this way about someone."

"H-Huh?" _Kiba…does he…?_

"Airi, when I met you, I knew there was something special about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You truly are one of a kind. I'll never find another girl like you."

_No one's ever loved me like this before. What is this that I'm feeling? Am I…in love with Kiba!_ "K-Kiba…No one's ever cared for me like this before."

"Really?"

"No. All my life, I've wanted someone to care for me and make me feel important. I want to know that my life has meaning because someone loves me. I…" She blinked back tears. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."

"Airi…" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're not alone."

"K-Kiba…" The emotional stress found its way through. "Oh Kiba!" She started to cry.

"It's alright Airi, I'm here for you." He hugged her. "Airi…I…love you."

"Kiba?" _He loves me? Is this what I've been looking for? I this what I want? Yes, I want love. But do I want it from Kiba? I…don't know. _"…Thank you…"

"…Airi…" He lowered his head.

Hinata and Shino waited breathlessly for the kiss. "So Kiba _does_ love Airi. It was silly of me to think that he would love me. This is wonderful! I'm so happy for them, aren't you Shino?" He didn't say anything. "Shino?" She looked over at him.

Shino pulled up grass angrily as he watched Kiba and Airi. _Dammit, everything's fucking ruined! I…I lost…I lost to Kiba and I lost Airi…_

"Are you alright Shino?" _He looks angry…_ She looked back at Kiba and Airi. _Oh my God, they're kissing!_

Shino looked away in disgust. _Dammit! How the fuck did this all happen! I sent Airi that letter, not Kiba!_ He sighed sadly. _I messed up. I actually brought them together. I didn't want this to happen. I hate this. Airi…I love you…But now…I can't have you… _


	12. Chapter 12: Her Fear

**Chapter 12: Her Fear**

"This is really nice of you to throw a Christmas party for us in your shop," Hinata said. "You're the best Airi."

Airi giggled. "Hinata, don't be silly." Akamaru barked as he sat happily on Airi's head. "You comfortable up there, Akamaru?" He barked once more.

"Hey Airi," Kiba called out sweetly.

"Mm-hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Mistletoe!" He put the plant above his young lover's head and kissed her full on.

"Mmph!"

Hinata blushed. "Oh my, Kiba!"

Kiba pulled his lips off of Airi's lips. "What?"

Airi blushed. "Kiba, save that for when we're alone."

"Sorry, I've been waiting all day to do that!" All three of them laughed.

Airi looked over at Shino. "Shino? You alright? You haven't said much this whole time."

"I'm fine," Shino responded.

"Is…Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…" She walked over to Hinata. "Hinata, can I speak to you outside?" Akamaru jumped off of her head and onto the table near her.

"Oh, sure." Hinata got up and walked outside. "What is it Airi?"

"It's about Shino."

"Shino?"

"Yeah. It's so strange. After Kiba and I got together, Shino's been acting differently. He hardly talks to me and I don't see him much." She looked down. "I'm…I'm worried about him."

_Could it be that Shino…?_ "Shino has been acting different lately, you're right. I'm not sure what's wrong though."

"I care about Shino. I know something is wrong and I don't like seeing him like this. I don't want him to be sad."

"Maybe you should talk with him in private."

"Yeah…maybe. But…does he even want to talk to me?"

"I don't know. I could try to talk to him myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, but if he doesn't want to talk to me, then there's nothing I can do. The first thing you should do is talk with him, though."

"You're right. Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, let's go back inside." They put on happy looks and went back inside.

"Hey Airi," Kiba began, "while you and Hinata were outside, I noticed that a little black spot on the ceiling is moving."

"What?" Airi gave him a curious look. "What're you talking about?"

He pointed up. "Look."

She followed his finger. "Oh? Hey, what _is_ that?" She looked back at Kiba. "Can I have a boost up?"

"Sure thing beautiful!" He picked her up. "Hey, you're kinda heavy Airi."

"Bite me jerk," she laughed playfully.

"Okay-"

"I was only kidding!" Hinata giggled. "Alright, what is this?" She looked closely. "Hmm?" She froze. The eight-legged arachnid moved closer to her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. It moved right above her face. "KAHH!" She pushed herself backwards when it fell on her face.

"Airi, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba shouted. "Stop moving!"

"AHHH!"

Hinata and Shino jumped up. "Airi, what is it!"

"AHH!"

"Airi!" Kiba fell backwards onto the floor.

"Shit!" Shino dove under Airi and caught her.

Hinata gasped. "Airi, are you alright!"

She started to cry. "I'm begging you, please! Get it off!" She screamed when the spider moved onto her nose.

"Calm down! It's just a spider!" Shino pulled it off and put it on the floor. "Airi! Airi, stop crying! It's just a spider!"

"It's gone!" Hinata shouted.

"Airi, what's wrong!" Kiba asked as he jumped up. Akamaru started to bark frantically.

"Did it bite you!" Hinata asked.

"Please don't let it kill me!" she screamed.

"Kill you?" Shino shook her gently. "There's no way that spider could kill you! It's not possible!"

"Please stop crying!" Hinata begged.

Kiba pushed Airi's hair out of her face. "Airi, it's alright, calm down! If Shino says that it can't kill you, then it can't!"

"Wh-What?" Airi looked at them.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Hinata agreed. "Shino knows all about types of bugs and such."

"B-Bugs?" Airi repeated shakily.

"Yeah! He's an Aburame clan member," Kiba added. "He has millions of bugs living inside of him. I mean sure they're the Kikai bugs of destruction, but Shino knows how to use them. They can't hurt you unless he tells them to-"

"That's enough Kiba!" Shino hissed. "Now are you okay Airi?"

Airi blinked in horror. "Bugs…live inside of you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I…I _hate_ bugs!" She started to cry again. "Bugs are the reason why I'm so miserable now!" She shoved Shino away. "I…I hate you Shino!" She ran out of the shop.

The three shinobi stood there in shock. Hinata slowly began to speak. "Something…Something must have happened to her as a child…That must be why she fears bugs…"

"But she just said that she…hated…Shino," Kiba said. They looked at Shino. He just stood there impassively.

_She…hates me? Hate. She hates…me… _


	13. Chapter 13: Snow of Second Chances

**Chapter 13: Snow of Second Chances**

Shino searched frantically for Airi. "Where could she have run off to!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Kiba wants me to help find Airi, but what should I do when I find her? She hates me." He looked down. "We were such good friends and…I shouldn't have gotten attached to her like that. If I had just told her about…me…a long time ago, I wouldn't feel like I do now…" He sighed. "Airi, where are you?" He climbed to the top of the hill that overlooked the village. He looked around and sighed. "Where could she have gone?" He could hear faint sniffling ahead of him. _Could it be…?_ He walked over and found the confused youth. "Airi?"

Airi got up and spun around. "Shino!" She backed up. "S-Stay back!"

He winced at her words. They cut through him like the sharpest of swords. "Must you avoid me so earnestly!"

"What choice do we have! We're harmful to one another!" she yelled.

_H-Harmful?_ "What do you mean by 'harmful'?"

"The Bugs of Destruction live within you! If I have to, I'll use force to keep them away from me!"

"But Airi--" He shook his head. Airi, I won't hurt you!" He slowly got closer.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

He didn't stop. "Over these past weeks that I've known you, how many times have I hurt you? How many times have the bugs within me hurt you?"

"Shino-"

Shino was only a few feet away from Airi. "We're _friends_ Airi! You know that!"

"Those bugs living within you are dangerous!"

"But what does that have to do with _me_!" She froze when he was right in front of her. "They may live in me, but I'm not going to hurt you, not ever. I'm not going to turn evil or anything like that. You have to believe me."

"Sh-Shino…" She looked away. "If it were that simple…I-If things were different…You can't just expect me to accept something that's tormented me for nine years." She started to back up again. "Nothing is that simple…" She started to cry again. "N-Nothing…" Her right foot slipped off the edge of the hill. She gasped as she fell backwards.

"Airi!" Shino jumped forward and grabbed her right hand. "A-Airi!"

"Shino!"

Their hands started to slip. "Ugh, A-Airi! Give me your other hand!"

"N…No! Shino, just leave me be! Maybe I'll…" She looked down. "Maybe I'll finally be able to find peace…"

"S-Stop talking like that!" He winced. "Airi, come on!" Their hands slipped apart.

She shut her eyes tearfully. "…Mother…Father…Forgive me…" She awaited her swift death, but nothing happened. _What is this?_ She opened her eyes and looked up. "AHH!" Kikai bugs were crawling up both of her arms.

"Airi, I'm _not_ gonna let you die!" Shino used the bugs as a bridge to Airi.

_A…Airas…_ Airi passed out from her fear.

"Hey! Stay awake!" He pulled her up using his bugs. "Airi?" He panted as the hundreds of bugs crawled up his arms. "A-Airi…" He shook her. "H-Hey…" She was out cold. "Ugh…too much…chakra used…" He fainted.

**XXXX**

_Wh-What? I-It's so cold. Where…Where am I?_ Airi shook her head as she sat up. "Oh, what happened?" She looked around. "I'm still…alive?" Cold air pinched her cheeks. She looked beside her and there was Shino. "Sh-Sh…!" She scrambled away from him on her hands and feet. "What is Shino to me? My friend or…my enemy?" She watched him breathe. "…H…He's gonna catch a cold like that…" _Shino…?_ "What is Shino to me? All of the things that he's done for me…Everything that he's showed me…What can that be called? Is he a friend? Friend. What's a…friend? That's like friendship. I think that's what it's called. Friendship…" She sighed. "Shino helped me a lot. Is this something that friends do?" _Those bugs…_ "Those bugs are responsible for everything and they live in him…But…But he hasn't used them against me." She blinked back tears. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I want…friends." She crawled over to Shino. "Sh-Shino?" She shook him. "Shino?"

"Ughn, my body hurts…" Shino sat up and looked at Airi. "Airi, you're alright?" She nodded shyly. "Airi I'm…sorry…" He sighed. "I'm sorry that…I'm me. I wish that I had told you earlier about the bugs. If I had done that, then everything would be okay. We wouldn't have gotten…close. Then it wouldn't matter if you hated me…"

"D…Don't say that!" She shook her head, small tears rolling down her cheeks. "You should never regret being who you are!"

"Wh-What?"

"Don't make the same mistakes I did! I…" She looked down. "I'm the epitome of regret…"

"Airi, what're you saying?"

She shook her head. "No, disregard that. But Shino, even though I said those nasty things to you I realized something…I…" She blushed. "I realized that you're…my friend. Friend, ha. That's such a new word to me. Friendship. That's what we have." She smiled cheerfully. "We're friends."

_Airi?_ Shino gave her a curious look. "Airi, I…" Little snowflakes dropped into their hair. "Huh?" They both looked up.

"It's snowing…" She smiled. "It's snowing Shino!" She stuck out her tongue. "Snow. So this is snow. It tasted just like I thought it would…" She looked back at him. "Shino…I show remorse to you. I apologize for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. What Kiba said was just so sudden…I don't hate you Shino. I really don't. You're my friend, yet those bugs live in you…I'll try to get used to it, okay?"

"O-Okay…" He looked up at the snowflakes. "It's…pretty."

"Yes, it is. Snow really is the symbol of pureness and rebirth, just like I heard..." She stood up and danced around. "Snow, snow, snow!" she sang. "I love it, love it!"

Shino laughed. "You're quite strange every now and then." He shakily stood up and walked next to her. "This village…I never knew it could be this beautiful."

"Yes, it reminds me of home…" She looked down. "…Home…" Airi looked over at Shino. _Shino…everything that he's done was for me. He doesn't give up. He saved me once again. I owe him so much. _"Shino, thank you."

"Huh?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "For what?"

Airi grabbed the front part of her shirt. _Shino is wonderful…He's amazing! He's nothing like Kiba…! Shino's giving me feelings that I don't get from Kiba!_ Her heart began to pound against her chest and her breathing seemed to stop. "Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I…I th-think…"

_What is this? I feel as if my joints are freezing up! It burns!_ Shino's eyes drifted closed and he fell to his right.

"Shino?"


	14. Chapter 14: Risking Life and Limb

**Chapter 14: Risking Life and Limb**

Airi didn't move fast enough and Shino fell on her. "Shino? Shino, what's wrong!"

"Airi…" He held out his hand.

"Are you sick! Are you hurt!" She felt his head. "My God, you're burning up!"

"A-Airi…It hurts…my whole body…"

"What did you do!" She grabbed his hand. "Shino!" She began to unbutton his coat. "I have to get you out of this!"

"Ughn…"

"Don't go anywhere Shino! Keep your eyes open!" She removed his coat and the first thing she saw was blood. His left arm was bleeding. "How did this happen!" She pulled her ribbon off and tied it tightly above the wound.

"AH! Dammit! Airi, what're you doing?" Shino screamed.

"Shino, I have to get you to the hospital!" She struggled to pick him up. "Agh! I can't do it!"

"_Airi, not only must you give up your soul, but you need to pay for these damages."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Do what you do best. Use your charms."_

"Of course!" She pulled out a charm from her pocket. "Strength charm!" She put it around her neck. "Okay Shino!" She picked him up and put his arm around her neck. "Let's-"

"It hurts! Don't move me!"

"But I just can't leave you!"

"Airi…I…have to tell you something…"

"Not now! You're gonna have to fight the pain!"

"But Airi, I lo-" He fell unconscious.

"Shino!" _I have to save him!_ She slowly made her way down the hill. _I swore that no one would suffer around me anymore! I swore! _Once she was back in the village, she looked around. "And where the fuck is the hospital again!"

"Airi!"

She looked back. "Hinata! Kiba!"

They ran up to her. Kiba let out a strange sound. "I finally found you! Please, please don't do something like--!"

Hinata gasped. "Shino! What's wrong with Shino!"

"Airi, I know that you said you hated bugs _and_ Shino, but was this necessary!" Kiba asked.

"It's not like that! I don't know what's wrong with him! Please, take me to the hospital! Shino needs to see a doctor!"

"Alright!" Hinata said. "Follow me!" All three of them headed for the hospital.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist with a curious look.

Airi pushed Shino onto Kiba. "Hold him!" She faced the receptionist. "Please! We need to see a doctor!"

"I'm sorry, but the offices are now closing. It's Christmas night and-"

"I don't care if the world's ending! We _have_ to see a doctor!" Airi shouted.

"Please!" Hinata cried.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have an appointment! And the offices are closing!"

"I don't give a shit!" Airi screamed. "Just let me see a doctor!"

"Now listen here young lady-"

"What seems to be the problem here?" A doctor came out into the lobby.

"It's our friend!" Kiba said. "Something's wrong!"

"Oh?" The doctor walked over and she looked at Shino. "Oh dear! This young man is sick! Come with me!" They went up one flight of stairs and into a room. "Put him on the table!" Kiba obeyed and the doctor immediately began to check Shino's vital signs. "This is _not_ good."

"Please tell me you can help him!" Airi said. "You _have_ to! Please!"

"I'll have to do some blood tests. I have to ask you three to wait outside please." They walked out.

"Oh dear, I hope Shino's alright," Hinata said sadly.

"Yeah," Kiba added. "We might have had our ups and downs, but he's still my friend."

"He's our teammate," Hinata said.

"It's like…It's like he's a part of us now…"

Hinata began to tear up. "Shino, please be alright."

"He…He risked his life for me…" Airi began.

"What? What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I'm…I'm atrocious person."

"Oh, don't say that!" Hinata pleaded.

"Yeah, you shouldn't say stuff like that," Kiba finished. They all sat silently for ten minutes praying for Shino's safety.

The doctor came out with a gloomy look. "Ah, kids?"

They all looked up. "Where's Shino!"

"Is Shino alright?"

"How's he doing?"

"His name is Shino?" She asked.

"Yes, Aburame Shino."

"I see, it all adds up. I should have known…" She sighed. "Listen, my name is Doctor Naomi. Your friend, Shino, is very ill. He's got an infection that just might cost him his life-"

"WHAT?"

"No! He can't die!" Kiba shouted.

"This can't be happening!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Isn't there anything you can do Doctor Naomi!" Airi asked urgently.

"Calm down! I'm not finished!" They all stopped shouting. "Thank you. The infection that he has is common in the Aburame Clan. You see, he used a large amount of the Kikai bugs at once. There is a limit as to how much an Aburame can use. He apparently exceeded this limit. Not only that, but he almost exhausted his chakra."

"But how do you explain the bleeding?" Airi asked.

"When the bugs were returning, Shino had to have been under great emotional stress. Since it was a large number returning, they all scrambled to return inside of the body at once, so they wounded Shino's arm. Once they were back inside, they continued to feed off the host body's chakra like always, except this time, the host body was low on chakra. With all of the emotional stress, the release of a massive amount of bugs, the minimal chakra, and the wound, Shino developed an infection."

"But is it deadly!" Hinata asked.

"Yes-"

"Then how do you plan on treating him! Are you just gonna let him die!" Kiba barked.

"No, of course not! I have the skills to treat this! I know what to do! Your friend _will_ live! But it's a good thing that one of you tied that ribbon to his arm. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding, then that wound would've been _really_ infected. I probably would have had to amputate it. But everything is under control. He'll be fine." Hinata began to cry of relief. Kiba forced a smile. "But can I ask you one thing? How did this happen? What do you three do to him?" They all looked at each other.

"I didn't do anything to him the last time I checked," Hinata said.

"I didn't do anything either…I think," Kiba added. They looked at Airi.

"St-Stop looking at me! It's not my…I-It's not…" She sighed. "My fault. It is…my fault." She began to cry. "Why can't I do anything right?" She dropped to her knees. "Why dammit? I'm the epitome of regret, failure, and sin! I can't I prevent suffering! Why do I cause it instead! What the hell is wrong with me!" She began to calm down a bit.

"_Don't worry Airi, you're not completely worthless."_

"Sh-She was wrong. I _am_ worthless…"

Hinata held Airi's shoulders. "Airi, please don't say such things! We know what kind of person you are and-"

"You _don't_ now me!" She snapped. Everyone blinked in shock. "Er, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to help the Aburame." Naomi went back into the room. _I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I have no idea how to help this boy._

"Airi, are you alright?" Kiba asked caringly.

"Please, just…just leave me alone."

**X-X-X-X**

_**It was just another boring morning in Konohagakure. One of those repulsive mornings where the birds would not take a break to breathe and the sun refused to hide behind a cloud. This was all too infuriating for Aburame Shino who hid under his bed sheets, praying for any sort of relief. His sixteenth birthday had just passed, but it seemed just the same as it had before. Hinata and Kiba came to celebrate his birthday, but it hadn't felt like anything special. Nothing at all had change, nothing. **_

"_**Damn it all!" Shino yelled as he threw his sheets off and peered out the window, "Can't the sun be somewhere else!" **_

'_What am I looking at?'_

"_**Shino huh? That's a cool name!" She smiled. "I hope we can become friends Shino!"**_

'_What is this?'_

"_**Erm!" Shino looked down at Airi, then over at Hinata who was giggling quietly. **_

"_**Shino, thank you for-" He blushed and dropped her. "OW!"**_

_**Hinata gasped. "Oh!"**_

"_**Hey Shino!" Kiba yelled. "Don't just drop her!"**_

'_Kiba and Hinata? Airi too?'_

"_**Just look at them. They're a perfect match! Kiba's bossy and impatient and he's loud. Airi's not shy and she's a loudmouth too. Not to mention that she's forceful and very patient. When they're together, their personalities seem to compliment each other and they balance each other out. It's funny, I've never seen such a perfect match…"**_

"_**Are they really that much alike?"**_

'_Why is it that I can see everyone? Even myself?'_

"_**You like me too much not to forgive me."**_

"_**L-Like? I-I never said-"**_

"_**Besides, my heartfelt apology was moving, wasn't it? It got to you, didn't it?" She giggled. "I always get my way."**_

'_These are my memories! But…why?'_

"_**I see…" He crossed his arms. "Shino, listen up. I know Airi is your friend, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself."**_

"_**What? What're you talking about?"**_

"_**Airi's special to me. I treasure her and care for her deeply. We both have so much in common. And I can't help but feel that you're to blame for Airi's sadness."**_

"_**Kiba, I told you what happened."**_

"_**I know, I know. I just want to give you a fair warning."**_

'_Kiba! That damned Kiba! I know he's my friend, but he took Airi away from me!'_

"_**As a matter of fact, I like you Shino."**_

_**Shino whipped around. "Y-You…like me?"**_

"_**Uh-huh." She smiled.**_

'_Airi…Where is Airi? I miss her and I want to tell her how much I love her.'_

"_**I…I hate you Shino!" She ran out of the shop.**_

'_Airi has given me painful memories and good memories as well.'_

_**Airi got up and spun around. "Shino!" She backed up. "S-Stay back!"**_

_**He winced at her words. They cut through him like the sharpest of swords. "Must you avoid me so earnestly!"**_

"_**What choice do we have! We're harmful to one another!" she yelled.**_

'_She was so serious and she was crying. I know that she's suffering so much on the inside.'_

"_**Don't make the same mistakes I did! I…" She looked down. "I'm the epitome of regret…"**_

'_What is she hiding that's making her suffer so much? How can she just smile and keep going like nothing's wrong!'_

_**She looked back at him. "Shino…I show remorse to you. I apologize for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. What Kiba said was just so sudden…I don't hate you Shino. I really don't. You're my friend, yet those bugs live in you…I'll try to get used to it, okay?"**_

'_Did she really mean what she said? Can we still be friends?'_

"_**Shino, thank you."**_

"_**Huh?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "For what?"**_

'_Wait, why am I remembering all of this? What's going on? Why can't I see anything but memories! I'm sick, but with what? I can still feel pain. I think this is the sickness that took a few people of my clan. Am I remembering all of this because I'm going to…to die?'_


	15. Chapter 15: Charm For Safety

**Chapter 15: Charm For Safety**

"_Look what you did Airi! Look at this!"_

"_Airas, I-I'm sorry!"_

"_You think sorry's gonna cut it!"_

"_B-But I was scared-"_

"_Airi you stupid, wretched creature!"_

"_St-Stop it Airas!"_

"_You've taken everything from everyone in this village! And from me!"_

"_I loved them too!"_

"_Shut up you brat!"_

"_Airas, please help me! What do I do to stop the suffering? Airas, speak to me! Please don't abandon me too!"_

"_You want to stop the suffering? You figure it out!"_

"_Fine then! I'll kill myself!"_

"_You hopeless, inferior being! That's not the answer! Give up your soul to Inochi instead!"_

**X-X-X-X**

"Okay, I've done all that I could," Naomi said as she stepped out of the room, "The rest is up to the Aburame."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, to put it simply, everyone needs a will to live."

"So," Kiba began, "if he has a strong will to live, then he'll make it?"

"Exactly. If you want to go and check on him, feel free." She walked down the hallway then went down the stairs.

Hinata nodded. "I'm going to see Shino."

"Me too," Kiba said. They looked at Airi. "Hey, you comin'?"

Airi remained silent for a moment. "…I…must pray."

"Alright." Hinata and Kiba went in.

"…Life is short, this I know," Airi said. "People don't really appreciate life…" She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "…Please help…" She stood quietly for some time.

"Airi?" Hinata and Kiba finally came out of the room. Hinata touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked up. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm sure your families must be worried about you. You guys should head home."

"Yes, I'll do that…Good-bye." Hinata left.

"Airi, it's okay," Kiba said as he hugged her.

"But Kiba-"

"Just go in there and see Shino."

She looked at him. _…Kiba…he reminds me of someone I once knew…?_ "K-Kiba…"

He gently kissed her. "I'm going home too. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her again and walked away.

"…Yes." Airi turned to the door and took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go." She stepped inside and walked over to the bed. "Oh, Shino…" She sat down at his side. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Why…Why must people suffer because of me? Am I that much of a curse?" She rubbed his hand. "Please…don't leave me Shino. You have to live, okay? I like you Shino, I like you a lot. Oh, and I have something for you." She put a necklace around his neck. There was a small figurine attached to it. "Here, this is a charm of the protector of my clan. This is Inochi. To tell you the truth, I used to be terrible at making charms. But when I met you, my skills got better. I hope that this charm will keep you safe. I hope my protector will watch over you." She closed her eyes. "Oh holy Inochi, I ask that thou grant this soul life. Please lend him thine strength. Gatherest unto this trinket and make it blessed. Keep this soul under thine watch and care. I beg of you, protect him." The figurine glowed with a faint light. "Shino, you have to live. I care for you too deeply to let you die. With this charm, I hope that Inochi will keep you safe." She started to tear up. "P-Please…" She put her head down on Shino's bed and cried. "Please live Shino!"


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting For Him

**Chapter 16: Waiting For Him**

"_A-Aurion! It hurts!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_She was playing in the tree when I told her not to."_

"_Airas, don't be so cold towards her."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm…I'm just like that sometimes. I don't know why."_

"_A-Aurion! A-Airas!"_

"_Oops! Sorry!"_

"_I have the first-aid kit."_

"_Thanks Airas."_

"_Airi, you're just like me when I was your age."_

"_A-Aurion…"_

**X-X-X-X**

"Airi? Hey, Airi?" Kiba tapped his girlfriend on the head. "You awake?"

"Ughn…"

"Hey, she's waking up," Hinata informed.

Airi opened her eyes. "A-Aurion…Wh-Where…?"

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Airi, Kiba and I were so worried about you when we didn't find you at your apartment this morning."

She looked around. "Oh, sorry. I guess I came here last night to watch Shino."

Hinata looked down at Shino and sighed. "I see…Shino…"

"It's been a month!" Kiba shouted. "He missed New Year's and everything!"

"Yes, and we've been waiting for him ever since," Hinata finished.

Airi rested her hand near Shino's and gently brushed his fingers. "…Shino, I'm patient, but this is too long to wait. You have to wake up so that I'll know you're alright."

"Damn that doctor!" Kiba shouted. "She said she knew what she was doing!"

"Shino, I'm tired of waiting. I want to see you alive _now_. Please wake up…" She closed her eyes. "Don't be stubborn." Something weakly grabbed her hand. "What?" She looked up.

"U-Uhn…"

"Shino?" Hinata moved closer to him. "Shino?"

"What?" Kiba moved closer as well.

"A…A-A…Airi…"

"Y-Yeah?" She lightly squeezed his hand. "I'm here."

Shino opened his eyes. "Wh-What…happened?"

"SHINO!" Hinata threw her arms around his neck. "Shino! You're alive! You're okay! Oh Shino, I'm so happy!"

Kiba gently hit his friend in the arm. "Yo, bug freak! I'm glad you didn't kick the bucket."

"Kiba, Hinata," Shino said with a small smile.

"Shino?" Hinata and Kiba backed off and looked at Airi.

"Airi, you're here…" Shino sighed silently. _So she does care. She came to see me._

"Airi's been waiting for you this whole time Shino," Kiba informed.

"Yeah," Hinata added, "She's been very committed to you."

He looked at her. "Airi…"

Airi closed her eyes and walked over to him. "Shino…" She punched him in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Airi!"

"Ow!" Shino grabbed his arm. "That hurt!"

"Well I'm gonna do more than that!" She began to hit him in the head. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ guy! How _dare_ you go into a frikin' coma for _one month_? You _jerk_!"

"Airi! Airi, stop!" Hinata and Kiba begged. "Shino hasn't fully recovered yet!"

"AAHH!" Airi karate chopped Shino's head. "FRIKIN' JERK!" The ninjas fell silent from shock.

Shino blinked. "A-Ah?" Blood shot out of his nose. "You malicious sadist! Look what you did!"

"Shino!" Hinata and Kiba watched helplessly.

Airi covered Shino's nose with a cloth. "Well I hoped you learned your lesson. Shino, don't ever push your body _way_ past your limit ever again!" She held the cloth up to his nose to wipe up the blood.

Hinata smiled. "Oh Airi."

"That's why I love her," Kiba laughed.

Shino blinked again. _Airi?_

She winced. "Shino you…" she started to cry, "…you have to promise me that you'll never do that again!"

"Airi?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Shino, I was so afraid that you were going to die! Do you know how guilty I felt! Do you? It was all my fault! Shino, you're such a jerk! Why did you hurt yourself just to save me! Why?" She pushed herself off and looked at him. "Tell me!"

_Airi?_ He grabbed her and hugged her. "It's because we're friends Airi. You even said so yourself."

"I know, but despite that, you're an Aburame!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She covered her mouth. "You don't know!"

"Know what!"

She gasped. _He doesn't know? He doesn't know that what we've been doing is wrong! Then if he never finds out…! We can still be friends after all! _"Shino, we'll always be friends!" She buried her face into his chest. "I…I don't want to lose you or your friendship. Never."

He looked down at her. "…I'm so sorry. I promise that I won't do anything like that again." Airi continued to cry.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "A bit dramatic…"

"I think it's sweet," Hinata said with a blush. "Are you…jealous?"

"What? N-No, I'm not." He shook his head. "Kurenai sensei will be very happy that you're okay, Shino. She's been praying for you as well. It's been so dull without you, so welcome back buddy."

"Yes, welcome back." Hinata smiled.

"I'm…" he looked back down at Airi and rubbed her head, "…glad to be back." Something around his neck caught his eye. _What? What's this?_ He looked carefully. _It's a figurine…A charm? Could Airi have put this around me…?_


	17. Chapter 17: Shino Confesses

**Chapter 17: Shino Confesses**

"I've been into a coma for one month and the moment I get out of the hospital, Kurenai sensei makes us train like crazy!" Shino sighed. "I haven't fully recovered yet…"

"But you're okay, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys!" Kiba said as he faced another direction. "I'm gonna take Airi out tonight! Bye!" He dashed off.

"Agh, Kiba seems to love Airi too much." Hinata giggled. "Is that even possible to love someone too much?" Shino sighed. "Hmm? Are…Are you okay Shino?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"…No." He looked away uncomfortably.

"Do you wanna share what's wrong? Or…Or do you wanna keep it a secret?"

"Ah, uh…If…If I tell you, do you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Um, sure, yes, I promise."

He sighed once more. "It's about…Airi…"

"Oh? Could this have something to do with, say, feelings?"

He looked at her. "How did you know?"

"Shino, anyone with eyes could see that you're in love with her. The way you're always acting, the way you talk to her and about her, it could only mean one thing. That one thing is love."

He mulled this over. "I see…So, you knew, huh?"

"Yes."

"But you don't think that I'm some jerk in love with my best friend's girlfriend? You don't think that I'm sick or disgusting?"

"Why would I think any of that?"

"Because I'm in love with my best friend's-"

She covered his mouth. "Shino, I would never think that. Even though it's not necessarily right to have intimate feelings for your friend's lover, you haven't done anything wrong. You haven't tried to do something to her or anything like that. You've been very unpretentious about flirting with her too. You've been trying to stay friends with Airi despite your own personal feelings. I think that you're a gentleman."

"Yeah but…" Shino looked away. "…Somehow, I don't think Kiba's right for Airi. And I'm absolutely in love with her. I can't get her out of my mind."

"Shino…" Hinata blinked. "I really don't have any specific advice for you. If Kiba really isn't the one for Airi, then in time, this will be made clear."

"But it's hard, you know?" He sighed again and sat on the grass. "I've never felt like this about anyone before and it's weird. It's a nice feeling, but I won't be able to express it."

"…I know what that feels like…" Hinata whispered. "To love someone when you know that they don't love you back is indeed difficult."

"Tsh, no kidding. But it's not like I don't want Kiba and Airi to be together or anything. I'm actually happy for Airi. If she's happy then I guess…that's all I need."

"Shino…What were you doing that night Airi and Kiba expressed their love to each other in the park?"

"What?" He looked at her. "…You…haven't figured it out?"

"No, why do you think I'm asking?" She giggled lightly.

"Oh…Well, earlier that day I sent Airi a love letter-"

"You mean the one Kiba and I got?"

"What? How did that happen?"

"I dunno, maybe Airi dropped it and Kiba found it or something."

"Maybe. Well, I was gonna met her in the park so I could tell her how I felt, but then you came and so did Kiba and…yeah. Everything that's going on right now happened because of my damn love letter."

"I understand now. But if you loved Airi, why didn't you stop her and Kiba? You should have intervened."

"Hinata, I'm a brave shinobi and I'm strong. When it came down to that moment, when it came down to my…love, I was afraid and I wasn't strong. I was afraid of rejection and I guess I wasn't strong enough to face that rejection."

"But…can you do it now?"

"What? But Hinata, Airi and Kiba are-"

"Shino, sometimes it's better to tell someone that you love them even though they have someone else in their life. Telling them that might help them understand something that they didn't know."

"…Hinata…?"


	18. Chapter 18: Stubborn As Always

**Chapter 18: Stubborn As Always**

"I'll see you later Kiba," Airi said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"I won't be long, okay?" Kiba said. "I just have to do some silly ninja thing."

"…Alright." She watched him leave.

"Oh, is that you Airi?"

She turned around. "Eh? Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "Good afternoon. I see Kiba's finally going for that progress evaluation."

"Did you have to do something like that today?" The two of them started walking.

"Yeah. It was okay."

"Was…Was Shino there?"

"Hmm?" Hinata looked at her. _Ever since that incident with Shino, she seems to care a lot more…_ "Yeah."

"Do you know how he did?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him when you see him?"

Airi blushed. "Oh, I don't know…" They remained silent for a while.

"Hey Airi, can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh?"

"…How do you feel about Shino?"

"What? H-How do I feel about…Shino?" She looked up at the sky. "Well, he's nice and all and I really like him. I mean, he's really mysterious too, so then thinking that he would be nice wouldn't necessarily be true. But then again, Shino has been there for me so I guess that makes him nice…Oh great, now I just confused myself! Well, what I mean is, agh, I'm talking in circles! What I'm saying doesn't make any sen-"

Hinata started laughing. "Airi, Airi, stop. Why do you always get flustered when you talk about Shino?"

"H-Huh?" Airi blushed again.

"All I asked was how you feel about him, but you got all nervous."

She looked down. "…I guess you can say that I feel really close to him and he's…important to me…"

"And Kiba?"

"K-Kiba's important to me too and so are you. It's just that…?"

"You really care for Shino, don't you?" Airi remained silent. "That's really sweet that you do because Shino cares a lot about you."

"He…He does?"

"Of course he does! You mean you haven't noticed?"

"I-I have noticed, but I haven't noticed that it was _that_ deep."

"Well, Shino cares about you so deeply that he puts aside his own feelings for yours."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Shino loves you."

Her heart skipped a beat. _L-Love? Did she just say 'love'!_ "W-Wait, did you just say that he…_loves_ me?"

"He does."

"H-How do you know?"

"He told me." Hinata sighed. "Shino told me not to tell, but you know how boys are. A guy never wants to tell a girl how he feels about her."

"But…But what do I do! Kiba and I are…Shino…Shino?"

"Just think about it, okay?"

"But what should I tell Shino!"

"What should you tell _me_?" Shino walked up behind the two girls. "Why are you talking about me?"

"Oh!" Hinata bowed. "Excuse me Airi, I must be going." She nodded at Shino. "Hey Shino." She turned on her heel and left.

"H-Hinata!" _Oh God! Don't leave me here with Shino!_ Airi turned to Shino. "H-Hi Shino."

"Did you want to tell me something?" He looked at her curiously.

"Ah, oh…y-yes. But, not here. Let's go to that hill."

**XXXX**

"Okay, so we're here, what's up?" Shino asked.

"Oh…" Airi took a deep breath. "Sh-Shino, have you ever had anyone special in your life that you love dearly?"

"Wh-What? What're you trying to ask me?"

She sighed. "Ugh, beating around the bush doesn't help. Shino?" She looked at him. "Do you…Do you like me?"

"What?" He avoided eye contact. _Oh shit…_

"Shino, Hinata told me that you said that you liked me. So, do you like me?"

He blushed. "Do I…like you?"

"Did you tell Hinata that?"

"…M-Maybe…"

"Maybe? Ha, maybe. What's that supposed to mean, huh?" She smiled. "Is it 'yes' or 'no'?"

"…Does it matter Airi? You have Kiba and Kiba has you. Just forget it, okay?"

"No…No I can't forget it." She walked up to him and removed his sunglasses. "Shino, this is important to me."

"H-Huh? Why is that?"

"Because…Because I think that I might…W-Well…I think that I…There's a possibility that I…" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. All I want to know is how you feel about me. Do you like me Shino?"

_No, I don't 'like' you. I love you._ "A-Ah, um…" He blushed and rubbed his head. "Maybe, I guess?"

Airi froze. "What…What the _hell_ did you just say!" She grabbed him by the collar. "'Maybe, you guess'? What the hell kinda response it that! If you like a girl, tell her! Quit being so damn shy!" She let him go. "For your information, I don't like you at all."

"What! But I told you!"

"Oh, you told me alright. 'Maybe, I guess'! Maybe you guess that you like me. Maybe I guess I fucking like you!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "You're an ass, you know that. You're hopeless and stubborn as hell."

"Airi, why are you getting so upset!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who gives a fuck whether I like you or not! You're dating Kiba for God's sake! Whether I like you or not shouldn't matter to you!"

"Shino, it's because I like you that I want to know the truth!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

Shino looked at her. "Wh-What did you just say?"

"Lemme go!" Airi pulled away.

"Airi, did you just say that-"

"Shut the hell up!" She blushed. "I-I have to go see Kiba!" She ran off.

Shino dropped to his knees. "Whoa, what just happened? Did she say that she 'liked' me?" He blushed. "…I…love her…"


	19. Chapter 19: Airas

**Chapter 19: Airas**

Kiba glanced over at Shino, then Airi. "Hey, is everything alright between you and Shino, Airi?"

Airi jumped. "Wh-What! Huh? Wh-What did you say?"

He smiled. "Are you alright?"

She blushed and looked away. "I'm fine." She focused her attention back to the sky. _…Why can't I stay? I…I don't want to go…_

Hinata yawned. "It's such a beautiful day today! It's really nice just to relax and take a break."

"Damn straight," Kiba said with a playful grin. Akamaru barked cheerfully as Kiba lay down. "But I wonder, why is Airi so quiet? She's usually such a damn chatter box!"

"Jerk face," Airi giggled.

"Jerk face? What the hell is a jerk face?"

"That's what you are."

"I'm a jerk face? So the definition of a jerk face is Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yep!"

"Well," Kiba began with a light laugh, "at least I got her to talk." He looked at Shino. "Now Shino, on the other hand, is a different story. He hardly ever talks, much less carries on an engaging conversation."

"Not true," Airi said. "Shino can carry on an engaging conversation, right Shino?" She blushed.

Shino looked at her. _Uh…?_ His face turned red.

"Come on Shino," Hinata said, "prove Kiba wrong!"

"…You guys really are something else you know." He smiled. "But…I guess that's why we're all…friends."

Airi smiled again. "Right Shino."

_Huh?_ Kiba tilted his head. _Something about that smile seems different. Airi only gets that smile around…Shino…_ He looked down. _…I think I know why…I see…_ "Airi…Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure! What's up Kiba?"

"Um, not here though. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Oh, okay then." They got up. "We'll be right back-"

"You're not going anywhere!" A woman dropped from a tree. "Sit down!"

"What!" Airi hit the ground when the woman fell on her. "AGH!"

"Airi!" Shino, Kiba, and Hinata got into defensive positions. "Who are you?"

The woman stood up. "What do you brats want?"

Kiba froze. "H-Hey. Sh-She looks like…"

Airi shook her head. "D-Dammit, why'd you do that so hard?" She shoved the woman off. "Get off!"

"Well pardon me Airi. I was just trying to get your attention you dork."

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" She jumped around behind Airi and grabbed her arm. "Is that any way to talk to _me_?"

"Let her go!" Shino demanded. "Let her go or I'll kill you!"

"My, my. Such rude words from a little boy." She held up a dagger to Airi's neck. "If you value her life, then you'll back off, sit down, and shut the hell up! I can't stand little kids!"

"Lemme go!" Airi shouted as she squirmed about. "Leggo, leggo, leggo!"

The woman started to laugh. "Ahaha, I'm sorry Airi." She let her go.

"You _would_ use me as a hostage! You're as mean as ever! You're horrible!"

"Blah blah blah. Where's the baby's bottle? Stop complaining!"

"Airi, do you know her?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Shino added, "who is she?"

Airi sighed. "Unfortunately, this is-"

"I don't need _you_ to introduce me!" The woman shouted. "Ahem, my name's Airas. Nozomi Airas."

"This is my older sister," Airi sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing!" Airas laughed. "I thought we were all about love!" She threw her arms over her sister. "I _wuv_ you Airi!"

"Get off of me!" Airi snapped.

"Is that anyway to greet me, baby sister? After nine years of being separated?"

She looked down. "You…You were the one that told me to…"

Airas put her hand on Airi's shoulder. "Not here." She looked back at squad eight. "So, who are these brats?"

"They're not brats, they're my friends!"

"Friends? Ha, whatever you say."

"She's Hinata, he's Kiba, and he's Shino."

_Shino? Where have I heard that name before?_ Airas grinned. "So, that guy is Kiba? Hmm, he's pretty cute…for a brat."

"Quit callin' us brats!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay, fine then _little boy_. Are you single?"

"Quit it! I'm not single! I'm going out with your sister!"

Airi blushed. "K-Kiba…"

"What? You're dating my lil' sis?" She looked down at her sister. "…Airi…" She grabbed Kiba. "You better treat her right or I'll _castrate_ you!"

"Airas, stop it!" Airi sighed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Listen, Airi, let's talk about the details at your place."

"Details? What do you mean by details?"

"…The details in regards to you."

She froze and looked down. "O-Oh…" She turned to her friends. "Um, I'll see you guys later. Right now, I have to talk with my sister. Bye!"

"Come on Airi." The two headed back. "Now that you've got a boyfriend, you better watch out and make sure that he doesn't get under your clothes."

"AIRAS?"

Kiba frowned. "Airi's big sister is annoying."

"You think she's annoying?" Shino asked.

Hinata blinked. "Something…Something doesn't seem right…"


	20. Chapter 20: What’s Best

**Chapter 20: What's Best**

"_So, what do you want? Why are you here?"_

"_What're you trying to pull?"_

"_What're you talking about?"_

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about!"_

"_Stop yelling."_

"…_What're you doing, huh?"_

"_I've been doing what you told me to do, what do you think?"_

"_Don't raise your voice to me! Who the hell do you think you're talking to!"_

"_This is my apartment!"_

"_Fine, whatever. Did you make the money or not?"_

"_I made what you told me to."_

"_Good, then we're leaving."_

"_What! Now! But-"_

"_You have a pact to keep."_

"_St-Stop it."_

"_Pack your stuff."_

"_P-Please, just a little more time with my friends."_

"_Friends? You don't have any friends."_

"_They are my friends! They…They said so…"_

"…_Stalling for all the time in the world won't change things."_

**X-X-X-X**

Kiba knocked on Airi's apartment door. "Yo, Airi, you-"

Airas opened the door. "…It's all futile…"

"Airas?" Kiba looked up at her.

She looked down at him with contempt. "…Get out of my way." She pushed him and headed down the hall.

"Geez, what's her problem?" He shook his head and went in. "Airi?"

Airi stood by the window, mumbling. She held something in her hands. "…What…What is she trying to…?"

"Airi, what's up?" Kiba sat on the sofa.

"What?" She looked at him. "Oh, Kiba…" She looked down at her hands, then hid them behind her back. "Oh!"

"What's that?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." She put the item in the nightstand and sat down. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He tilted his head. "Is everything alright between you and your sister?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You sure? You don't sound very happy and she seemed pissed."

"You ran into her?"

"When I was knocking on the door."

"Oh…"

"Airi."

"It's nothing! Everything's cool between her and me! Everything…" She looked at him and smiled. "So, what's new?"

"Ha, Airi, you never cease to amaze me." He smiled too. "Aha, oh, nothing's new I suppose."

"Really?"

"But…But I did come here to talk to you."

"About what?" She got closer. "I'm all ears!"

"Airi…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her. "Airi, you believe me when I say that I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you believe me when I say that I want you to be happy, right."

"Yep."

"And you believe me when I say that I can always find happiness through you, right?"

She gave him a curios look. "Kiba, what…what're you trying to say?"

"Airi, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've made everything meaningful! You're a fun girl and you're perfect. When I met you, I was drawn to you by your beauty and personality. Airi, you rock my world."

"Well, that's peachy-keen Kiba, but I don't get where this is going."

"Airi, I want what's best for you because I love you. I want you to be happy, despite my feelings." He stood up.

_He…no…?_ Airi shook her head and looked at him. "Kiba…you…you're…"

"Airi…" Kiba looked down at her. "I'm breaking up with you."

"K-Kiba…"

He rubbed her head. "But I want to be your friend." He stretched and headed to the door. "I'll see ya later, okay?" He walked out.

She sat there, stunned. "…Kiba…he just…" She rubbed her arms. "He just…broke up with me…" A small smile crept across her lips.


	21. Chapter 21: For His Friend

**Chapter 21: For His Friend**

Kiba rubbed his eyes as he walked through the busy streets. "A-Aah…"

'_What's wrong?' _Akamaru barked.

"Weren't you paying attention just now?"

'_I was asleep.'_

He sighed. "Akamaru…"

'_Did something happen to Miss Airi?'_

"Yeah, I broke up with her."

'_What! Why!'_

"Because I want to her to be happy!"

'_Wasn't she already happy?'_

"…No."

'_And how do you plan to make her happy?'_

"Just watch." Kiba walked up to a person sitting at a ramen shop. "Yo, Shino!" He slapped Shino in the back. "How's it goin'?"

Shino spit out his tea. "What the hell!" He got up and looked at Kiba. "Goddammit Kiba! What the hell do you want?"

"Whoa, touchy, touchy. What's the matter bug freak, feeling down? Are you upset?"

"Dammit Kiba, I'm not playing around right now."

"What happened?"

"…It's nothing."

"Eh? You're the boss." He looked around. "A-Anyways, I need to talk to you."

"What for?"

"Just shut up and come on."

"Alright, alright." He got up and followed Kiba. "What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk about Airi."

"Ha ha, very funny Kiba. Everyone knows how much you enjoy bragging about the 'girl of your dreams'. We've heard it so many times."

"She's not my girl anymore."

Shino stopped. "What?"

"You heard me." He smiled. "I broke up with Airi."

He blinked. _H-Huh?_ "What! Why'd you do that! You bastard! How could you do that to her! All you care about is yourself! So what, you just used her to get what you wanted and the moment you got tired of her, you got rid of her! You're a jerk Kiba!"

Kiba grabbed him. "Shut the hell up Shino! You don't know why I did that! I broke up with Airi so she could be happy! I broke up with her so _you_ could be happy!"

"Wh-What?"

"You dumbass, don't you get it? I know that you love her and I know that she has feelings for you. She wouldn't be happy with me. Shino, I did this for you. I know that you'd make her very happy."

"K-Kiba…" He looked down. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry, it's alright. I really did love Airi though…So what is it!"

"What? What's what?"

"Do you love her or not?"

"L-Love…O-Of course I love her, what do you think!"

Kiba started to laugh. "This is perfect then!"

"How so?"

"Well…" He got into Shino's face. "You're as boring as hell, but she's tremendous fun!"

"What does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?"

"That's an important part to our conversation. She completes you!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"What! She _completes_ me? What the hell? Kiba, you're screwed up in the head." He looked at his grinning friend. "And quit grinning like an idiot you Cheshire Cat!"

"Grr, don't you dare compare me to a cat! Ruff!" Kiba howled. "Can a cat do this?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"You shut up."

"I am _not_ gonna start that with you. Besides, I'm not boring!"

"Then why don't you tell Airi that?"

"Hmm?"

"And while you're at it, tell her how much you love her!" Kiba grinned again. "This could be your only shot at true love, don't screw it up!"


	22. Chapter 22: Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 22: Stolen Kiss**

"I told Airi to meet me here, so why did I come twenty minutes early?" Shino asked himself. He looked around at the empty park. "What's with people these days? They don't like going to the park?"

"Hey, you're that Shino guy."

Shino spun around. "Huh?"

Airas was standing with her hands on her hips. "Hi." She walked up to him. "…Have we met before?"

"What? No, of course not. I just met you."

"Okay, okay. So you're friends with my baby sis?"

"Yeah." Airas started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What? Oh, n-nothing kid." She looked around. "You waitin' for someone."

"Yes."

"For who?"

"Airi."

"My sister eh?"

"What do you want?"

"Geez, what do you sixteen year olds have against us nineteen year olds? You're all so rude! Always askin' 'What do you want?'. Don't you kids have any manners?"

"Actually, I find you annoying."

Airas glared. _Fucking bastard!_ "Oh? Do you find my sister annoying?"

"No."

"…What do you like about my sister?"

"Wh-What?"

"I see you lookin' at her. So you got a crush on her or something?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shino began to blush.

"Oh wow, you _do_ like her!"

"Sh-Shut up! No I don't!" He looked away. "We're just friends."

"Oh, sure, whatever." Airas got closer to him. "Are you gonna say that you think girls are icky? Are you gonna say that true ninjas don't fall in love? Hmm?"

"A-Airas, what do you want from me?"

"Oh Shino, I'm so lonely. I haven't seen my sister in seven years! I've been by myself the whole time. And now that I get to see her again, she doesn't want me living with her." She looked down at him. "Shino, what should I do?"

"H-How should I know?"

"You know Airi better than I do!"

He looked at her. "What? No, you know her better."

"Nu-uh. I've known her for nine years and she's never opened up to me. Over these past three months that she's been here, I've seen her with expressions I've never seen before! You've changed my sister and I know that she trusts you."

He laughed. "That's bull, I know it is."

"…Okay, so I lied a bit, but the part about her not letting me stay with her is true." _Airi, you need to suffer some more…_ "Shino, do you like girls?"

"What kinda question is that?" He looked at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Shino, like I said, I'm lonely." She walked two fingers up his arm. "I've always wanted a nice, mysterious boyfriend. A guy that would always keep me wondering. Shino, you're just my type."

"What!" Shino slowly began to back up. "Airas, this isn't cool."

"Shino," Airas said in a whiny voice, "please be with me."

"Airas, I can't!"

"Why not?" She got closer to him again. "It's my sister, isn't it? You're in love with her."

"No, Airas, that's not-"

"Then you don't like me?"

"Airas, listen to me-"

She grabbed him. "Don't worry, I won't tell my sister. And I'm sure you'll come to like me." She forced her lips on his.

"MMPH?"

"Shino?"

Shino and Airas looked over. Airi was standing there with a look of disbelief. Airas pulled her lips off Shino's. "Baby sis, what's up?" She smirked.

Shino glared at Airas. "What the hell is your problem! What're you trying to-"

"Shino, I'm surprised. I knew you were shy, but I never knew you were _that_ shy!" She giggled. "I can't believe you're embarrassed that my sister saw us! You were the one that wanted to kiss me!" She looked back at Airi. "He kept pushing me and pushing me. I didn't know he was into older women."

"You're a lying bitch! I never-"

"Shino, don't say that! You jerk, you wanted this!"

"I-"

Airi threw a punch at Shino's jaw. "I can't believe you! You invited me into the park to show me _this_!"

Airas helped Shino up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's right baby sis."

"Shino you asshole!" Tears started to drop from her eyes. "I can't believe that you'd get with my sister so easily! You don't even know her!"

"Airi, this isn't what you think!" Shino shouted.

"Sh-Shut up! Just shut up! You know what, I don't care if you chose my sister! Be with her! Go ahead! I hope you two stay happy for the rest of your fucking lives!" She ran off.

"Yeah! It's nice to see a little anger in you Airi!" Airas shouted. She laughed. "Ooh, she's mad!"

Shino pushed Airas away. "What the fuck are you doing! Why did you do that?"

Airas glowered at Shino. "Listen you little punk!" She grabbed him by the front of his coat and picked him up so that he was at her level. "I don't like you. You exude the smell of something that I hate more than anything in the world." She threw him into the bushes. "I might not like my little sister, but I sure as hell don't want her hookin' up with someone like _you_. I don't give a damn if my sister's happy or not, but you better stay away from her!"

He wiped the blood from his lower lip. "Why do you hate your sister so much?"

"Let's just say that she took something from me a while back." She turned up her nose and walked off.

"What's…What's going on?"


	23. Chapter 23: Not Yet

**Chapter 23: Not Yet**

"_What the hell is wrong with you!"_

"_It wasn't my fault dammit!"_

"_Airi told me everything! How could you do that!"_

"_Didn't you hear me! It wasn't my fault!"_

"_If you truly had no intention of kissing Airas, then why did you let it happen!"_

"_The woman jumped on me! By the time I got her off, Airi was there!"_

"_You sad bastard. I let Airi go so you two could be together and this is what you do?"_

"_Kiba!"_

"_Be a man a fix this problem if it wasn't your fault Shino!"_

**X-X-X-X**

"What's up Airi?" Kiba shouted as he saw Airi and Airas at the village gates. "Hey!"

Airi looked up sadly. _…Kiba…_ She smiled and waved. "Hey!"

Hinata followed Kiba. "Airi!" She looked back at Shino. "C'mon Shino."

"Yeah, yeah..." Shino looked at Airi and then to Airas. They both had on fake smiles, but only he could tell.

"Hey guys!" Airi shouted. She ran up to Hinata and hugged her. "Hinata!"

"Hello Airi!" Hinata giggled.

"Airi, are you feeling okay?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive!"

Hinata watched the two. "H-Hey, what's going on?"

"Don't worry." Airi looked at Shino. "Hey, Shino."

Shino looked at her nervously. "Y-Yes?"

She walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Hi-yas!"

_Wh-What!_ "A-Airi?"

She giggled. "What Shino?"

"You're not…mad?"

She looked down. "About that…I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "I shouldn't have gotten mad like that! If you want to be with my sister, then go ahead! Shino, you have the right to chose who you want to be with just like everyone else!"

"What? No, Airi, that's not right."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Airas looked at them. "Airi, are you forgetting something?"

Airi looked at her older sister. "A-Airas…"

"Hurry up and do it," Airas said. Kiba and Hinata looked at Airas, then to Airi, and finally at each other.

"A-Airas…" Airi lowered her head, "…You're horrible."

"Come on, we haven't got all day baby sis! They sent me to get you and they're expecting you back _today_!"

"Okay…Alright…" Airi walked back over to her sister and looked at her friends. "Guys, thank you." They gave her curious looks. "Over these three months, I've really had a lot of fun. You guys have showed me so much and you've taught me so much. The three of you showed me that I'm not alone in the world. You…" she rubbed tears from her eyes, "…You taught me about…friendship." She couldn't hold back the tears. "You guys!" She threw herself at them and hugged them. "I'm so lucky to have met you three! Thank you for everything!"

"Airi, why are you saying these things?" Hinata asked, almost tearful.

"Yeah," Kiba added. "Why are you talking as if we're never gonna see each other again?"

"…You're leaving, aren't you?" Shino asked. They all looked at him.

"…Shino…" Airi shut her eyes. "Y-Yes, I'm leaving."

"What!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Why!" Kiba demanded.

"Because I fulfilled my goal. I made lots of money from selling my charms. The money is going to my village. I'm sorry, but…I have to go home now." She released them and sighed. "You guys will always live on in my soul, not matter what…"

_Airi, you're too important to me…thank you…_ Hinata thought.

_That sounds like she's gonna go sacrifice herself or something…_ Kiba shifted uneasily.

"I…I love you guys." Airi ran over to Airas.

"Took you long enough. Let's go." Both of them started walking.

"_Be a man a fix this problem if it wasn't your fault Shino!"_

Shino gritted his teeth. _Okay…_ "Airi, wait!" Airi and Airas stopped and turned to him. "Airi…Airi, we want to go with you!"

"Wh-What?" Airi looked at her sister, then back to Shino. "Y-You can't! You guys, you have to stay here. Besides, don't you have to go see Miss Kurenai? Don't you guys have to train today?"

"I…I don't care!" Shino exclaimed. "We want to go with you!"

She blinked. _Oh…Shino…_ She looked back at her sister. "Airas, can they?"

"Are you insane Airi? It's forbidden! No outsider may enter our village! You're in enough trouble as it is! Leave them."

"Oh, o-okay…" _No, not anymore…_ "No."

Airas looked back down at her. "What did you say?"

"I said 'no'. They're my friends and I want them to come with me. I don't care about the consequences. What're they gonna do? They can't do _anything_. I made a pact and with that pact, everything will be atoned for. They're coming with me, so _back off_."

She shook her head. "You fool. Fine, do whatever you want."

_It worked…!_ Airi turned back to her friends. "Alright, you guys can come!"

Hinata smiled. "Wow, you'll take us to your village? This is so exciting!"

"Is it okay to invite us to a hidden village?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" She looked at Shino. "I'm not ready to say my final good-byes yet…"


	24. Chapter 24: Sacred Village

**Chapter 24: Sacred Village**

"Airi, go ahead," Airas said.

"Right," Airi said. "Okay guys, we're about to enter my village." She held up her necklace. "Please reveal thy self!" Her necklace began to glow. "Dispel!" The glowing suddenly stopped and huge gates appeared through the thick fog. "I'm…home."

"Alright, let's go inside!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked happily and Hinata giggled.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful village!" Hinata said.

"Don't get so excited," Airas sighed. "Your shouting is annoying."

Airi pushed open the gates. "Let's go everyone." They all stepped inside and people cheered.

"Tengoku Kitsune has returned with Tengoku Taiga!"

"We'll all be saved!"

"Tengoku Taiga has finally returned!"

"Wow, there's…not that many people," Hinata said as she looked around. "There's probably about…no more than fourty people here…"

A man approached them. "Tengoku Kitsune, Tengoku Taiga!" He looked at Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "What! Outsiders!" He sharply looked at Airi. "You! This is your doing, isn't it!"

Airi swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Yes, I brought them here."

"Tengoku Taiga! It's bad enough that you've condemned our village, but now you've brought outsiders! This is-"

"Shut up," Airas said. "She's got the money, so here." She tossed a bag to the man. "So what if she's brought outsiders? She's finally gonna atone for her sins." She looked back at her sister. "Am I right, Tengoku Taiga?"

"Y-Yes Tengoku Kitsune." Airi bowed.

The man looked at Airi. "Well, if Tengoku Kitsune approves of this, we'll just have to endure."

"Airi? What's…" Hinata tilted her head to one side.

"Airi?" Kiba called quietly.

"Yosaku, please take my guests to my house," Airi said.

"I don't think Aurion would approve of any of this, Tengoku Taiga," Airas said.

Airi looked up. "A-Aurion!"

"Yep."

Her lower lip quivered. "He…He…" She ran off.

"Airi! Airi, wait!" Hinata cried.

"Aurion…I heard Airi mention that name before," Kiba said. "So, he's here?"

"Who's Aurion?" Shino asked.

"Aurion…" Airas sighed and closed her eyes. "…Airi still loves Aurion after all of this time…"

"Love?" Hinata repeated. "So Airi and this guy Aurion…"

"Hmm, I see…" Kiba thought for a moment. _So, all of this time, Airi was actually in love with some guy named Aurion. Now that she's back in her village, I don't think that she'll even look at Shino twice._

"…Well, I don't care if Airi still loves Aurion," Airas said coldly, "I love him more than she does." Kiba and Hinata looked at her in shock. "Yosaku, take them to my sister's place." She walked off.

"Did you hear that?" Kiba asked.

"So Airas and Airi like the same guy?" Hinata asked. They looked at Shino. He was as impassive as ever.

"I can't believe they would waste their time on you three," Yosaku said. "Hey, this way." They followed him.

"What's up with this place?" Kiba asked.

"I know," Hinata added, "These people are looking at us with such disdain."

"I guess Airi wasn't kidding when she said that this place didn't like ninjas."

"What do you think?" Shino finally said. "This village is sacred. This isn't a tourist spot."

"Geez, take the stick out," Kiba said sarcastically. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing."

"You guys, I have a bad feeling about all of this." Hinata looked around uncomfortably. "Something's…not right…"


	25. Chapter 25: The Law of the Battle

**Chapter 25: The Law of the Battle**

"_Aurion? Hey, it's me, Airi. I'm so sorry about all of this, really. I've condemned our village, I made Airas sad, and I've brought outsiders. Are you angry with me? Aurion, I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to suffer. I shouldn't complain though anymore, right? Yeah, I think the ceremony is tomorrow. Aurion…I love you."_

**X-X-X-X**

Airi sighed heavily as she entered her home. "…Aurion…"

"Tengoku Taiga, you're back," Yosaku said. "Your guests are in the living room."

"Thank you Yosaku," Airi said.

"Don't be sad, Taiga, the ceremony is tomorrow."

"Huh, I thought so. Well, I guess everything is turning out just as Tengoku Kitsune wanted."

"Yes." Yosaku sighed happily. "Tengoku Kitsune will save us all."

"Yeah…" She opened the door to the living room. "Guys?" She walked in. "Guys, you here?"

Hinata and Kiba looked back over the sofa. "Hey Airi!"

She smiled. "There you are. Where's Shino?"

"He fell asleep in the guest room," Hinata answered.

"Oh really? Thanks." She headed into the hall.

"Airi?" Kiba called.

"Yeah?"

"…Um…What's with the 'Tengoku Taiga' thing? Is there something that you didn't tell us about yourself? And who's Aurion?"

"…If it's alright with you, I don't feel like talking about that now," Airi said. "Excuse me." She bowed and went into the guest bedroom. "Shino?" Shino was fast asleep in his bed. "Oh…" She sat beside him. "Hi Shino…You look so different when you sleep. So innocent and gentle…" She carefully played with his hair. "Shino, there's a lot you don't know about me. You don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it. I didn't want our final good-bye to be in Konohagakure, so I'm really happy that you said you wanted to come with me. I'm kind of afraid of tomorrow but this is something that I have to do…" She looked at his face. "You're nothing like the Aburames that attacked my village seven years ago. What's with you Shino? You're so mysterious that it's…charming." She looked away. "That day in the park when you were with my sister…She did it, didn't she? She set you up, didn't she? Something told me that she did, but a small part of me actually believed that you did it. I don't know why I believed that small part. I was so stupid. I know you don't love my sister and I know you mean nothing to her." She looked back at him. "But…But you mean something to me Shino. You mean so much. I couldn't see it before, but when you were in the hospital, I realized something. I realized that I loved you. The irony of this is that you're an Aburame and I'm a Nozomi. I can't believe you don't understand that. Why didn't anyone tell you? Well, it doesn't matter now." She moved her arm and knocked Shino's glasses off the nightstand. "Crap…" She reached down to pick them up. "Why do you wear sunglasses all the time Shino? Not that there's anything wrong with them, but…you know, it's really mysterious…" She sat up and the first thing she saw was Shino's eyes. "Eek!" She dropped the glasses again and covered her mouth.

"What're you doing Airi?" Shino asked as he picked up his glasses.

"Sh-Shino! I-I can explain!" She flailed her arms as she spoke. "Y-You see, I was just-"

"Shut up." He covered her mouth. "Airi, I'm tired of all of this."

"Hmmph?" She blinked.

"I'm no good at stuff like this. This is all so new and so strange. Love. Love is so stupid and pointless but I'm glad there's such a thing." He looked at her and removed his hand. "But I'm tired of being nice about it."

"Wh-What?"

He grabbed her and kissed her. "I'm tired of waiting for you."

_Sh-Shino! What're you doing! Sh-Shino…Oh…_ Her eyes began to drift closed.

"AHH?"

"What the hell! What're you--ACK!"

Airi and Shino quickly pulled apart. Airi looked in the direction of the door. "That was Kiba and Hinata!"

Shino got out of the bed. "Airi, come on." He pulled his coat on and put his sunglasses on. Airi followed behind him as he opened the door. He looked up and down the hall. "Hmm…" He pulled out his kunai knife. "Stay behind me."

"Okay…" She grabbed his arm. "Shino, be careful."

"I will." They slowly walked out into the living room. Shino looked all around. "What?"

"MMPH!"

"UMNPH!"

Shino looked down on the floor. Hinata and Kiba were bound and gagged. "What the hell!"

"Hinata! Kiba!" Airi shouted. "What happened! Who did this!"

"RESTRAIN!"

Plant roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around Shino. "AGH!"

"Shino!" Airi cried. She pulled out her cards. "Who's there!"

"Geez, you don't even recognize your own sister's attacks?" Airas walked into the room.

"Airas? What're you doing!" Airi demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm attacking your friends."

"Why!"

"Are you _that_ stupid baby sis?" She walked over to Shino. "Hello Shino. I see you're as weak as your friends there."

"Go to hell Airas!" Shino yelled.

She kicked him in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Stop it!" Airi shouted. "Don't you dare hurt Shino again!"

"Hmm? So, it's true. You _do_ love this piece of crap. Airi, why do you even bother? You have no future."

"Airas, why!"

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? Well…It's because you fucking killed our parents!" Airi gasped and her eyes widened. "You're a murderer! You killed two-thirds of our clan! You killed Aurion!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill all of those people!"

"Face it baby sis, you're a murderer."

She covered her ears. "St-Stop it! Stop saying that!"

"Why do you think everyone abandoned you? Everyone here hates you! You know why I'm here? I came here to kill you!"

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino looked up. "No! You can't do that!" Shino exclaimed. "You can't kill her!"

"MMPH!"

"NUMPH!"

"Shut up all of you! CONSTRICT!"

"AGH!" Shino screamed. The roots were getting tighter.

"Alright Airas! Alright!" Airi looked down. "I'll do whatever you say…but you have to promise not to hurt my friends anymore."

"You…" Airas stomped on the floor. "You fool! It's not gonna be that easy! We will follow the laws of our clan and fight until the death in the Forest of Fate!"

"But Airas, you can't kill me! I have to go through the ceremony tomorrow! I made a pact-"

"I don't give a shit about the pact! You _will_ fight me and I _will_ kill you!" She smirked. "You don't have a choice. Meet me in the forest or your friends die!"

She looked down at her friends. "…You guys…Okay Airas, you win. I'll…I'll fight you."

"No Airi!" Shino shouted. "Don't do it!"

"Shino, don't say any more. I have to do this. Besides, I can't let you die."

"Alright then, Airi, the law is that we fight with no weapons. It's pure hand-to-hand combat, got it?" Airi nodded. "Good. But to make sure that you come, I'm taking you friends."

"No! You can't-"

"It is a custom!" She smirked even wider. "I'll be waiting for you…little sister…" She disappeared along with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

Airi blinked. "No…" She fell to her knees. "…No…No…NO!"


	26. Chapter 26: Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 26: Sibling Rivalry**

"Airas!" Airi yelled as she walked through the forest.

"Airi!" Airas jumped down from a tree. "Glad you could make it, dear sibling." She smiled. "You ready to die?"

"M-My friends…Let me see them first."

"Tsh, whatever." She snapped her fingers and Hinata, Shino, and Kiba appeared in a cloud of smoke. "There."

"A-Airi! Don't do this!" Kiba begged.

"Yes! What good will come out of you sacrificing yourself! Stop it!" Hinata cried.

"Airi, please!" Shino added.

"You guys, this is something I have to do. Airas has every right to want to kill me. I've done something so horrible. I didn't tell you guys because I thought you wouldn't like me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. But…Please don't worry okay? I've gotten stronger thanks to you guys, so I'm sure I'll be able to win! Just watch."

"You're awfully confident for someone who's about to lose her pretty little head," Airas laughed.

"Shut up Airas! I'm not the little girl you know anymore! I've accepted my fate as the star-crossed Tengoku Taiga!"

"Tengoku Taiga? You're not worthy of the title 'Tengoku'. However, the title of 'star-crossed' fits you quite well. Prepare to die!"

"No! I _will not_ lose to you!"

"Your sinful soul is not worthy of Inochi!" Airas got into a fighting stance. "HAA!" They sibling charged at each other and threw out their fists. They hit each other in the jaw and bounced back. "Oww, so you have gotten a bit stronger Airi."

"Airas, I won't lose to you!" She jumped forward, side-stepped, then punched her sister in the back.

"AAHH!" Airas fell forward, but rolled. "Hmph, b-brat!" She ran at Airi and kicked her in the chest while doing a back flip. The two relentlessly fought each other with powerful hits.

"No more Airas!" Airi threw out another punch and hit her sister in the chest. "I'm not weak!"

"KAHH!" Airas tumbled backwards and hit her head on a rock. "Mother fucker!" She held her head in pain. "God damn you Airi!"

"Airas, I know this fight was to the death…" Airi began as she walked to her sister, "…But…But I can't kill you. Please, let's stop now. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She rubbed the blood from her mouth. "Oh no Airi, you're mistaken. From now on, I'll be the one delivering the hurt!" She held up her hand. "Indignation!" A blue light engulfed Airi.

"Wh-What! But that's cheating! You're not allowed to--AAAAHHH!" The blue light erupted in lightning.

Airas held up a staff. "In case you haven't noticed, little Airi, I've never played by the rules!"

She fell down, the stinging sensation still surging through her body. "Ughn…A-Ahh…" She shakily got up. "You…You lied…" She brought out her cards. "But I'm not a-about to p-play fair!"

"Good, you're catching on."

Airi suspended her cards in mid-air. "Pyrosis Seal!" A wave of fire headed for Airas.

"Hmph, child's play!" She held up her staff. "Tidal Wave!" A huge wave of water covered the flames and hit Airi.

"AGH!" She tumbled backwards, but jumped right back up. She pulled out a white strip of paper. "Fire Tag!" She held the tag between her fingers and it caught on fire. "YAH!" She threw the flaming tag at Airas.

"Wind Barrier!" A ball of wind collided with the tag and nullified the attack. "Airi, when will you learn?" The tag kept coming. "What! It's one of Airi's specialized Replica Tags!" The tag blew up with a blinding flash. "AHHH!"

"Now's my chance!" She ran forward, grabbed her cards, then readied herself to punch Airas.

Airas rubbed her eyes. "I think I can see now…" The first thing she saw was Airi about three feet away with her fist pulled back. "Foolish girl!" As soon as Airi was close enough, Airas stepped to the side then hit her in the back. Airi stumbled forward, but kept her footing. She spun around only to receive a powerful punch to the stomach. She staggered backwards, a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth.

Airi smirked. "You're good, big sis--" She sweep kicked Airas's legs then body slammed her when she was on the ground. "--But not good enough!"

"Grr!" She kicked her sister in the stomach. "Baby sis, I've had enough of this! Indgi-"

Airi jumped on her sister. "Ire Seal!" She stuck a tag to Airas's forehead, then jumped off. The tag burst with a volt of electricity.

"AAHHH!" Airas picked up her staff. "Urm, Stalagmite Pinions!" Four sharp stalagmites popped out from the ground. "Airi, you're not strong enough!" The rocks were pushed straight through Airi's legs and arms. A fifth one just barley poked into her back.

"AAAHHH!" Airi was held up by the rocks. "Ughn, n-no, n-no!"

Airas walked over to her sister. "Airi, you really are pitiful." She shook her head. "Why can't you get stronger? This battle…I wasn't supposed to win!" Airi looked up in disbelief. "Airi, you promised that you would get stronger…You promised that to me. Did you forget? You were seven, remember? You said that you would get strong for you and me…Airi…" She sighed and looked away. "Release." The rocks sank back into the ground. "Look at me."

Airi looked up. "S-Sis…"

Airas shut her eyes and slapped Airi. "You broke your promise! I won't ever forgive for that either!" She slapped her again. "What the hell is wrong with you! You really are sinful, you know that!"

"Airas, please!" She started to cry. "Please, stop!"

"Stop crying. You're _weak_!" She looked up at the night sky. "…Go through with the ceremony tomorrow sis. Be brave and humbly accept your fate. I'm disappointed in you. I've been disappointed ever since that day nine years ago."

"A-Airas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Saying you're sorry doesn't change a _thing_. Aurion is dead, so are our parents. You killed them, that's all there is to it." She sighed. "I'm leaving Airi. I'm gonna leave this village for good."

"But Airas, you're the pr-"

"I don't give a damn. I hate this place. Besides, I've attacked the one that's going to bring peace back to our village. That's a crime, which makes me a criminal. Like all criminals, I must leave the village." She picked up her staff and held it over her sister's head. "Recover." A white light covered Airi. As soon as it was gone, all of her injuries were gone as well. Airas walked over to her sister's friends. "Release." Their limbs were released as the binds went away. "Good-bye Airi and Airi's friends." She started to walk off. "…May you find eternal peace tomorrow, dear Airi…the Tengoku Taiga…" She disappeared into the shadows.

Airi's lower lip quivered. "…S-Sis…"

"Airi! Airi, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she knelt down by Airi.

"Airi, you fight well," Kiba said trying to lighten the mood.

"…Airi?" Shino whispered.

"…Airas!" Airi screamed as she burst into tears. "I'm alone again! Please! Don't leave me! Airas!"

"Airi!" The three ninjas grabbed Airi and hugged her.

"Airas…Airas, I still love you!"


	27. Chapter 27: Heavenly Tiger

**Chapter 27: Heavenly Tiger**

"What's with all of these people today?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, everyone is running around in such a flurry," Hinata added.

"I think it has something to do with that ceremony thing Airi kept talking about," Shino informed.

Kiba sighed. "Airi. That girl has suffered so much. I can't believe her own sister wanted to kill her last night."

Yosaku came out of Airi's bedroom. "Alright outsiders, Airi's ready."

Airi stepped out of her bedroom all dressed up. "…Okay…"

"Airi!" Hinata gasped. "You're…You're…"

"Beautiful!" Kiba shouted. "Wow! What're you wearing!" He nudged Shino in the side. "Isn't she beautiful, Shino?" Shino just stared, his true expression hidden behind his glasses. "Shino? You there? My God, you're so deadpan, I swear."

"You guys, I'm dressed like this because I'm the Tengoku Taiga, or Heavenly Tiger," Airi informed.

"What? Heavenly Tiger?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. I'm…one of the three Holy Guides of my clan. I'm a priestess. There are two other Tengokus: Tengoku Kitsune, which is the Heavenly Fox, and the Tengoku Saru, which is the Heavenly Monkey."

"The Heavenly Fox was…your sister, right?" Hinata asked.

"…Yes."

"Then who's the Heavenly Monkey?" Kiba asked.

"…Th-That's…The Heavenly Monkey is…"

"Tengoku Taiga, we haven't got time for this!" Yosaku shouted. "We have to get going!"

"O-Okay, alright." Airi smiled. "C'mon you guys! You'll be my honorable guests!" They all headed out of the house. "We're going to the Tengoku Shrine first."

"Okay," Hinata said. There were people lined against the path. "W-Wow, the whole village is here…"

"Yep," Airi said. She sighed as they came to an open-air shrine. "Okay, this is the spot."

"Hey, those girls are pretty," Kiba said.

"Those are the Spirit Dancers," Airi informed. "You guys just sit off to the side there and enjoy the show." She turned around and faced the six girls.

"A-Airi!" Shino grabbed Airi's wrist.

"Shino?" Airi whispered.

"…Are you sure you want to do this?"

"…I'm expected to do this. There's no second option." She looked down. "Shino…I had a wonderful time with you. I'll never forget you. I'll always…live in your memories." She took off her emerald necklace. "I want you to have this."

He took it carefully. "Airi…"

"Kiba, Hinata, take good care of Shino for me, will ya?"

"You got it!" Hinata and Kiba said in unison.

"Thanks." She bowed to Shino, then walked to the altar in the middle of the six Spirit Dancers. She climbed up onto the altar and sat down.

"Dear members of the Nozomi Clan," Yosaku began, "today is the day that the Tengoku Taiga will accept her fate. She's ready and she has completed her trials. With the money she made, our village will prosper again after the ceremony is complete. Now begins the ceremony, the Dance of Eternal Sleep. Commence!" The people around cheered happily.

"Eternal Sleep?" Kiba repeated quietly.

The dancers stepped forward, three at a time and the woman at the harp began to play. The men at the drums began to play shortly after the Sprit Dancers began to dance. With graceful steps and melodious music, the ceremony began.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Hinata said as she watched excitedly.

"Yeah," Kiba said, absorbed in the dance and music.

"What's up with Airi?" Shino asked. They looked at her. "Is she falling asleep?"

"She's supposed to fall asleep," a villager said. "If she doesn't, then that's truly a bad omen."

The dance continued as everyone watched full of wonderment. After ten minutes, Airi fell over, asleep. The crowd cheered and screamed. The music came to a quick halt as Yosaku took the center stage again. "The Tengoku Taiga has fallen asleep! The extraction will be a success! We shall now take her to the Temple of Life so she can undergo the Extraction of Final Judgment! Will the Extraction Jesters step forward so we can take the Tengoku Taiga's body to the Temple of Life?" Two men in masks stepped forward and picked up Airi's body. They headed up the stairs located in the back of the shrine.

"Let's go," Kiba said.

"No, no," Yosaku said with his arms out. "You're not going anywhere. The Extraction of Final Judgment is not for commoners and definitely _not_ for outsiders."

"But Airi said that-"

"Airi can't make anymore rules. She has no say in this." Yosaku turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

"Dammit! I wanna know what they're gonna do with her!" Shino shouted.

"You outsiders are stupid," a villager said. "They're taking the Tengoku Taiga up to the temple so they can take her soul."

"What!"

"The Extraction of Final Judgment is the extraction of the soul itself. Once her soul is out, they'll give it to the Protector Spirit of this village, Inochi. After that, they'll extract her Summoner Crystal and then she'll truly die."

"What!" Kiba shouted.

"No! You can't do that!" Hinata said.

"The Tengoku Taiga chose this path. She did this in order to save our village. Now go away. She's not here anymore, so you can't stay in this village anymore." She walked off.

"We can't let this happen!" Hinata said.

"But is there anything we can do?" Kiba asked. Akamaru started to bark urgently.

"We have to do something! This is wrong!"

"Hinata, who are we to say if this is wrong or not. This is their custom and the lady said that Airi chose this path…I…I don't know what to do or think."

"…No." Shino made fists. "We have to save Airi. We can't let her do this."

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because…" Shino smiled. "Because I love her too much."


	28. Chapter 28: Extraction

**Chapter 28: Extraction**

"Shh," Shino whispered as Hinata and Kiba followed him.

"How do you know where you're going?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I've been here before…" Shino said.

"Have you been here before?" Hinata asked.

"No, no of course not." He moved up some stairs. "Okay, stop." They hid behind a pillar and peered down into the main room below them.

"Look! There they are!" Hinata said.

"What're they doing?" Kiba asked.

"Shh, let's just watch before we do anything," Shino said.

**----**

"Hmph," Yosaku said. "Tengoku Taiga, why? Why couldn't you make that charm right nine years ago? Why? I hate to do this but…but you leave me no choice. You killed my wife and daughter when you failed with that charm."

"Yosaku," one of the Extraction Jesters began, "my brother and I are ready."

"Alright Kuan. You and Ruan better not mess this up," Yosaku said.

"Yes sir," Kuan and Ruan said in unison. They stood around Airi's body on the altar. Kuan stood at the top of the altar and Ruan stood at the bottom.

"Let's go Ruan, hmm?" Kuan said.

"Okay Kuan," Ruan responded. "Spirits of infinite power!"

"Spirits of infinite life!"

"Gatherest unto us!"

"Make us holy tools!" They waved their arms up and down. "Spirits of infinite wisdom!"

"Spirits of infinite magic!"

"Gatherest unto us!"

"Make us holy tools!" Their hands began to glow as they danced and chanted their way over to the sides of the altar.

"Remove this soul!" They shoved their hands right through Airi's chest.

"Spirits of infinite power!"

"Spirits of infinite life!"

"Make us holy tools!" They slowly began to pull their hands out.

"Unleash thine power!" They pulled out Airi's sleeping soul.

"Good work." Yosaku walked over and took the soul's hand. "Airi, Inochi's waiting for you." Airi's soul opened its eyes and nodded. "Now, for the crystal."

"Alright," Ruan said. "Spirits of infinite wisdom!"

"Spirits of infinite magic!"

"Remove this crystal!"

"Spirits of infinite power!"

"Spirits of infinite life!" Airi's body began to rise.

"Remove this crystal!" A blue light shot out from Airi's chest.

"Spirits of-" A hole blew open in the wall and ten men rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yosaku demanded.

One of the men smirked. "We're here for Nozomi Airi's soul. And we're here to kill her body."

"No! You can't!" Yosaku cried.

**----**

"Did you here that!" Kiba shouted.

"We have to do something!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Then follow me!" Shino jumped down from his position into the main room. "C'mon! We have to save Airi!" He punched out one of the men!"

"Ruan! Kuan!" Yosaku shouted.

"What, hmm?" Kuan asked as he fought a man.

"Yes, hmm? We're busy!" Ruan shouted as he watched his brother's back.

"Let us depart!" Yosaku said.

'What! But, Mistress Air-"

"Let's go!" He ran off. Ruan and Kuan looked at each other, to Airi, then they ran off.

"Who are these people!" Hinata asked as she fought.

"I don't know, but where's Yosaku and those clowns!" Kiba yelled.

"…_! No, that feeling, it's back! I can feel them, their presence is strong! It's them! I know for sure that it's them! They're back! No! No! NO! But what are they after!...Oh my God…They're after Airi's soul! I have to go back, NOW!"_

Shino grabbed a man by the collar. "Who are--!"

The man looked into Shino's eyes. "Wh-What! Sh-Shino?"

"Shinji, but…what're you doing here?" Shino looked around at the men fighting Kiba and Hinata. "These people…They're from the Aburame Clan!"

"Very good Shino!" Airas came crashing through the roof. She kicked Shino in the chin. "You bastard!"

Hinata and Kiba looked. "Airas? What're you doing back!"

She grabbed Shino by the neck. "You son of a bitch! You led them here! You brought these damn Aburames to finish of my entire village! You tricked my sister into trusting you!" She began to strangle him.

"Ack! A-A-Airas, st-stop! I-I don't know wh-what you're talking a-a-about!" Shino screamed.

"Shino!" Shinji cried. He threw a punch at Airas, but she moved.

"Shinji?" she shouted.

"We meet again Airas," Shinji said. "Just like that day, nine years ago."

Shino looked at Shinji as he coughed. "Sh-Shinji, wh-what're you talking a-about?"

"I knew it," Airas said. "Shino, you're full name is Aburame, isn't it? Airi hid that from me, that stupid fool! Now I know why I feel as if I met you before! You and your father led the attack on my village nine years ago!"

"That's right, Shino did," Shinji said.

"Shino, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"These are Aburames?" Kiba asked. "These men attacking us?"

Shino looked around in a total daze. "Wh-What's…What's happening! Who do I believe! What am I doing!" He looked at Airi's body. It was still floating and the blue light was still shooting from it. "What's happening?" He fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"We found Airi's soul!" one of the Aburame men shouted.

"No!" Airas screamed. "You will not harm my sister!" She pulled out her staff. "Wind Blade!" Blades of air cur through the man, killing him. "Leave my sister's soul alone!" She fiercely attacked the men. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Look at Airi's body!" Kiba shouted. "That light is getting brighter!"

"The extraction process wasn't finished!" Shinji informed. "Excellent." He looked at a bug on his finger. "Go tell my men in the village to take everything. We'll have Airi's soul." The bug flew off. He knelt down to Shino's level. "Shino, get up! We must fight!"

Airas flew backwards as an Aburame delivered a palm strike to her chest. "Stop! You can't!" She got to her feet. "Not her soul!"

"Look!" Hinata gasped. The light from Airi's body engulfed the entire place…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_Who do I believe? What's going on? I attacked her village? I killed her people? I did this when I was seven? What is this? I couldn't have done that. No, I would never hurt Airi! But…But why are my own people hurting her? Stop! All of you! Stop!"_

"_You! You led them here! You bastard! Now my sister will never have peace! Our village will never be saved and Inochi will never be awakened. You, Aburame Shino, have damned my village, my home. Just like you did nine years ago. You're all the same, you Aburames. The Nozomis and the Aburames will never live in peace! And now, our ancient war as started once again. Aburame Shino, I will kill you." _

The Nozomi Clan and the Aburame Clan are sworn enemies. What will become of Nozomi Airi and Aburame Shino? Are innocent people going to get mixed up in this foolish battle? Are Airi and Shino destined to fight? Are they fated enemies?

To be continued…


End file.
